


Dreams of She and Me

by ZoPalmLover



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: BoLo - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Smut, It's basically a collection of one shots, One Shot, Romance, Sex, a little something for everyone, doccubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoPalmLover/pseuds/ZoPalmLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are dreams that come to me about our lovely ladies. There's a little bit of fluff and a little bit of smut. I hope there's something here for everybody. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a nice warm summer night in southeast Texas and it seemed fit to take Lauren out the the river walk. The stars were shining perfectly and I wanted to show her the beauty of the south.

I pick Lauren up from her place in surprise to take her out. She quickly goes upstairs to put on a sky blue cotton dress with some white converse. Her hair was up in a lose ponytail and to put it simply, she looked adorable and anybody who didn't think so would just be plain crazy.

After Lauren is dressed and ready to go we hop into the car and head to the river walk. Unlike other times, the river walk isn't that packed. There were a few people walking around enjoying this nice summer night just like the rest of us. This was were all of the cruise ships and what not took off or arrived. There were pizza parlors, candy shops, and a few little tourist places. There was even a movie theatre not too far from here so I decided to take her in to see a movie.

The movie was good, well what we saw of it. I was too busy admiring how beautiful my girl was and making her laugh and my offhanded comments about the actors. Her smile never faltered and our laughing almost got us kicked out of the movie but it was all worth it. Her beauty amazed me and the thought that people have mistreated her and hurt her makes my blood boil. Who would do things to just a beautiful girl? That was beyond me but I don't think I would change any of it if it meant I couldn't have her here with me.

After the movie was over we walked in a comfortable silence, our fingers intertwined as we watched the dragonflies and a few butterflies flutter past us. It was really like a dream and I don't think I could imagine anything better than this moment.

"You hungry?" I ask her as we pass up the pizza parlor. "They have the best pizza I've ever tasted."

She looks at me with a smile and nods, "I could eat a slice of pizza."

I kiss her forehead and pull her towards the parlor, "Pizza it is then."

Once in the parlor she just smiles as she takes in her surroundings. It was a Irish pub with a wall full of assorted liquors and big Irish guys with long orange beards. There was one guy in particular who was just a joking around with the patrons when he sees us walk in.

"Good evening! What brings you lovely ladies here tonight?" He asks with a smile as big as his belly. He had an wonderful smile and a very happy air about him.

I smile over at Lauren, "Well, we want two slices of that fabulous pepperoni pizza you make."

"Aye, just two? You look a little thin." he says with a laugh, his Irish accent very heavy.

"And two cherry cokes please."

He nods and pulls the pen from behind his hear to right the order down, "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll have it to you."

I nod, "Thank you." I say as I turn to Lauren who is still just kinda looking around. "You want a booth or a table?"

She smiles wide, "A booth."

We go to a empty booth by the window and talk a bit, joking around and occasionally locking eyes. Even after the pizza arrived we still talked and just did our own little thing.

It was really perfect sitting here with her. I can't even explain the flutter in my heart or the butterflies in my stomach. We've been talking to each other for about a month but it feels longer and I don't want it to end. She doesn't think she's worthy sometimes, like she doesn't deserve something good but I think she does. I think she deserves everything and so much more. I want to be the one to give that to her. Give her everything she's ever dreamed of. I want to make those beautiful eyes sparkle and shine more than they already do. Call me cliché but it's just what I think she deserves because she is such a beautiful person.

After finishing off our food I decide to take her on a stroll across the walk. It was truly a beautiful night. We walked along the grass just glancing around at the stars and moon and when I looked over at her my breath got caught in my throat. The moon was shining off of her skin as she tilted her head back and enjoyed the cool summer breeze with her eyes closed. I really don't think I've seen anything as perfect as her in this moment. I wanted to take a picture but the picture wouldn't do her justice, not even a little bit.

I stop walking and Lauren stops with me, looking at me with a confused look on her face, "You okay?"

"Yeah." I say with a small smile and caress her cheek with my hand, her eyes closing as she leaned into my touch. "So beautiful." I whisper and bring my lips softly to hers. She sighs into my contently and my heart swells as I wrap her in my arms and hold her to me. Her lips are as softer than I imagined and I would give anything to live in this moment forever with her.


	2. You're Mine

Bo had decided to go out tonight and she wanted me to come with her. Now, I didn't really see the point since I wasn't really into the club scene, but when she gave me those puppy dog eyes I couldn't say no  
even if I tried. And believe me I did. So here we are, sitting at the bar in some club downtown observing the different types of patrons and sipping a beer. It was actually pretty dead for a Friday night but I guess it was better than sitting at home.

I had excused myself to the bathroom and when I came back I couldn't believe what I saw.

There was Bo, leaning against the bar with some woman running her fingers up and down my girlfriend's arm. Bo seemed oblivious to the fact that the woman was touching her because her eyes were glazed over but that surely didn't stop my blood from boiling and my possessive monster showing it's ugly face.

"What do you think you're doing?" I practically growl at the woman touching what's mine.

"Lauren." Bo snaps out of her daze wide-eyed and looks between me and the woman before taking a step towards me and away from her touch. "Babe..."

"I'll deal with you in a minute." I give her a glare and turn my attention back to the intruder. "You didn't answer my question."

The woman flips her brown hair over her shoulder and rolls her eyes before taking a step towards Bo, "I was just admiring this beautiful thing here before you rudely interrupted." She huffs and reaches out to touch Bo again.

I grab her waist and pull her close to me, "If you think I'm going to let you hit on my girl you've got another thing comin. Keep your filthy hands off of what's mine." I say lowly, my voice not sounding any less dangerous than intended.

The woman slowly nodes her head in understanding and looks from Bo to me, "Alright, sorry."

"Good." I say simply while letting her go and fixing my clothes as she scurries off. I turn to Bo, who has a look of desire and slight fear in her eyes. "Lets go." I command, not really giving her a choice. I don't know what was going on with me tonight but right now I didn't really care. All I was thinking about doing was getting Bo home and showing her that she was mine and no one else's. Which is why when she follows me out of the club and to the car without a word or hesitation I purr silently to myself. She better get ready because she's in for the ride of her life.

We ride in the car without a word from either of us. I'm guessing Bo knows that I'm not really happy with the events at the club but what she didn't know was that she had a punishment. She would occasionally glance my way, trying to read my emotions but I kept my face expressionless. It was the only way to make her fidget and it seemed to work just fine. I wouldn't be too rough but there would be no doubt in her mind who she belonged to after tonight.

Once we are out of the car and into my apartment, I drop the keys on the bowl by the door and Bo finally finds her voice to speak, "Lauren I..."

I cut her off by holding up my hand, "Bo, I'm not very happy with you." I say frankly, "You were just letting her touch you."

"Babe..."

"I'm not okay with that Bo. No one is supposed to be touching you like that." I walk her into a nearby wall, "No one but me." My hand slides from the outside of her thighs to her hips and over her breast to her throat. "No one." I say sternly and tighten my grip slightly on her neck. "Do you understand that?"

Bo stares at me with wide eyes, trying to make sense of what's going on. "Lau-" my grip tightens again on her throat, effectively stopping my name from leaving her lips.

"I said, 'Do you understand that?' Huh?"

She nods and licks her lips slowly, clearly trying to reign in her building desire.

"Do you understand that I'm going to have to punish you?" I ask, letting my hand drift from her throat to the front of her zip up shirt.

"I'm sorry." she whispers heavily, eyes glued on my mouth.

I quirk an eyebrow at her, "Did I say you can speak?"

Bo shakes her head.

We've done this before. A few times actually, and each time Bo has never complained. I think sometimes she does things on purpose just so she gets this side of me. I honestly don't mind because it feels good to let go of my inhibitions and just take what I wanted. I liked feeling as powerful as I did when Bo gave me all the control and did what she was told. I loved the sound of her whimpers and pleas. It brought me immense pleasure to have my way with her. Of course I wouldn't do this with her if she was comfortable but she had made it clear that sometimes she wanted it like this; and I was all to happy to give it to her.

I take a step back and look over Bo's curvaceous figure with a smirk, "That's a pretty short skirt you have on. Did you wear that for me or the patrons at the bar?"

Bo looks at me through her eyelashes, "For you. Always for you Lauren."

With a nod I turn away from my lover and go sit on my black leather couch, my hands resting at my sides. This was one of my favorite part. "Come here Bo." I order.

She nods and makes her way across the room to me silently.

"Slower." I say and tilt my head as her hips sway to their own beat until she is standing right in front of me. Her long, toned legs on full display just for me. "You know what comes next don't you?" My hands make there way up her legs and to her ass as she nods at me. Moving my hands from her body, I lay them at each side of my legs again. "Lay across my lap."

Bo looks from my lap to my eyes while biting her lip before she does what I told her.

Now this is a lovely sight.

My lovers very toned, very perfect ass arches in the air, peaking slightly out of her mini skirt. I don't think I've ever seen something so delicious in my life. I had to control myself because if I didn't is skip right past the punishment part.

I lightly run my hands up the back of her thighs until I get to the bottom of her skirt. There's a small whimper that comes from her but I ignore it and yank roughly at the garment, successfully revealing her shapely ass to me.

"Do you know why I'm doing this Bo?" I ask while laying soft kisses on the smooth skin, occasionally nipping.

"Mmm, because of that woman?" she questions. I could hear the smirk in her voice telling me that she knew that wasn't the right answer.

I shake my head and lay a smack on her ass causing her to moan softly. "Try again." comes out as a hot whisper as I softly caress where my hand had landed.

Bo pushes back into my hand, making me smack her again, "Lauren..." she moans out softly.

"Wrong again." I continue on with this until Bo is trembling over my lap and her backside has numerous hand prints on it. Again, I've never anything more delicious.

Kissing softly on the red skin Bo moans and rolls her hips slowly, "Please Lauren...please."

I snort to myself, "Please what Bo?" I ask with a chuckle as I grab waistband of her thong, pulling them down to her knees.

"Mmm, touch me baby. Please." she whimpers.

I continue to place soft kisses of her red skin as my fingers track slowly up the back of her thighs. She was so wet. There was warm liquid slowly dripping down her thighs as she tied her best not to squirm under me. I loved seeing Bo like this. She usually had so much control and refused to give it up to anyone. Anyone but me that is. She says it's because she wants to but I like to think it's because I'm the only one who can tame her. No matter what side of her it is, I can easily tame it most if the time.

After a few minutes of teasing her thighs Bo starts to grind her hips down into my lap. I knew she probably wouldn't last long if I pushed my fingers inside of her so I decided to drag it out.

"Stand up for me sweetheart." I command softly, moving my hands so she could.

It takes her a little effort but she stands at looks down at me with pleading eyes, making me smile.

"Turn around." I say hotly as I twirl my finger around. I spread my legs, pulling my dress up to my waist before I grab her wrist. "Sit."

She immediately does as I tell her and sits in the empty space in front of me. "Spread your legs for me honey."

Bo nods, "What are you gonna do?" she asks.

I pull her closely against me and throw my legs over hers, crossing them behind her calfs so I know she won't move. "Whatever I like. Am I hearing any complaints?" I ask lowly as my right hand slowly makes it way to Bo's hot center.

"No." she whispers huskily.

"Good." I turn my head and kiss her neck as I trace my fingers over her sex. Bo always was wet for me but it wasn't ever like it was when we did this. Unless we were using Luanne, which Bo decided was the name of our strap-on. She had names for just about all of our toys and it made me laugh anytime she would ask about it. Sometimes she would ask me in public with a knowing smirk, attracting confused looks from anyone we was around when I gave her a pointed look. I didn't mind too much though, as long as I was the only one touching her I was completely fine.

My left hand slides under Bo's arm and I grab softly at her neck as my other hand massages her hard clit, "Fuck, Lauren." she moans and tries to push into my hand. "Oh fuck."

A sinister smile creeps it's way to my lips, "You like it when I touch you Bo? When I make you mine?" She nods her head and pushes her body into mine. "Why'd you let her touch you if you're mine?"

Bo shakes her head and my grip tightens on her throat as my hand quickens on her clit, "I-fuck me, I did-nt notice." she stammers out as I lay my chin on her shoulder.

"Is that so?"

She nods, "Ye-ees."

"Hmmm."

"Nobody else touches me baby." she breathes out in one breath, "Nobody else."

I slowly my movements down and let my hand slide from her neck to her breasts, earning a groan of protest from my lover. "I don't know if I believe you baby." I tap my finger lightly on her clit, making a heavenly tapping sound against her wetness. "Are you sure it's just me?" I kiss her neck lightly, "Only me?" I ask, still tapping.

Her legs start to close as her orgasm gets closer, "Only you." she moans.

I slap the inside of both of her thighs, "Open your legs."

"Mmm, I'm sorry." Her voice sounds so sweet and innocent I almost decide to let her cum. Almost.

Reaching over into the side drawer beside the couch I pull out a little silver bullet vibrator. I don't know why it was still in there, I told Bo to take it out just in case Kenzi goes through the house like she always does, but of course she didn't listen. Not that it was a bad thing this time.

"What do we have here?" I whisper into her ear and click the toy on.

She shakes her head at starts to squirm under me, "Lauren, I won't last long with that. Fuck. I need to cum."

Pressing the bullet firmly down on Bo's clit, my hand wraps around her neck, leaving just enough room for her to breath.

Bo screams and pushes back into my body, trying her damnedest not to move, "FUCK, LAUREN."

"What is it sweetheart?" I breath against her neck.

"AAAH." she moans loudly. "I need...mmm, I need to cum. Please please let me cum Lauren."

I smile widely and take the bullet away from her little nub, "Awe, my poor baby."

"Ugh!" she groans and moves her hands frantically. Trying to figure out where to put her hands before deciding to just grip my knees. "Stop fucking with me dammit."

I tighten my hand again on her neck and smile when she lets out a strangled moan, "You want to cum, you will. But only when I say so. You are mine and you will know that without a doubt after tonight." I let go of her neck and press the bullet back firm against her sensitive skin.

"AAAHH FUCKING SHIT." she screams as her moans het louder and her hips movements get more erratic. "OH LAUREN, I'm gonna cum baby! FUCK." I snatch the bullet away and click it off before grabbing Bo by her hair and directing onto the floor. "Shit, Lauren."

With my hand still in her hair I push my panties aside and push her face between my legs, "Show me you're mine. Show me." I growl down at her as she looks into my eyes and her tongue swirls around my clit. "That's it." I say between my heavy pants. "Show me baby. Mmm, fuck, show me Bo."

Bo moans and starts to lap up my juices before sliding two of her fingers inside of me, "Like that?" she asks against me.

I push her hair to one side and moan softly, "Just like that. Don't stop."

"Never." she whispers and takes my clit into her mouth, sucking it, alternating between soft and hard. She knew what that did to me.

My hand tightens in her hair and I still her head so I can grind on her tongue."Stick your tongue out." she looks at me quizzically. I pull her mouth away from me, "Stick your tongue out Bo."

Bo adjusts her knees in front of me and sticks her tongue out, her fingers still moving slowly in and out of me.

I smile and nod as I bring her tongue back to my clit and move my hips against her, "Fuck."

She curls her finger, making me throw my head back and let out a loud moan. "I'm sorry Lauren." she whispers into my sex. "I only want you baby. Only you. I'm sorry baby." Before I could say anything she takes my clit into her mouth, sucking insanely hard while pounding her fingers into me.

I throw my head back and gasps out, "OH FUCK." before I clench down on Bo's fingers and I start to see stars. I don't know how long that climax lasted but when I opened my eyes Bo was grinding down on my thigh watching me.

"Lauren, I'm so close." she whispers and throws her head back while her hands roam over her body. The sight was too much for me to stop. "Lauren...oh fuck, Lauren." she moans out as she tweaks her pert nipples and crashes down on my thigh, grinding harder and faster than she was before.

When her body stops I can feel her legs quiver against me. I pull her on top of my and lay down fully on the couch. "You okay?" I whisper to her.

She snuggles her neck and mumbles a, "Yeah." before sighing contently and pulling me closer.

"I forgive you baby. I wasn't really mad." I chuckle. "I just wanted a reason to do that."

She pinches my side playfully, "Bitch." she laughs. "I love you though."

I pull her closer to me and close my eyes, "I love you too."

"Now go to sleep."

"Yes ma'am." And with that we fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped up in each other, not sure were one began and the other ended. It was perfect and I don't think I would want it any other way.


	3. Happy Birthday To You

I woke up to my alarm blaring loudly in my ear. I have to hurry and turn it off before it wakes up Lauren. It was after all her birthday today which is why I'm up at ten this morning. Lauren hated celebrating her birthday. I never really understood why but I would try not to make a big deal out of.

She had to go to the lab in a few hours so I slip out of bed after placing a soft kiss on her forehead so I can make her breakfast. Just because she didn't like he day didn't mean I couldn't do something for her. I got her three things. Breakfast, her favorite flowers, and a little something else that I hoped she would love.

I get downstairs, dressed in my white tank top and my white hipsters before plugging in her iPod. It felt like a Celine type morning so I put on the playlist of her upbeat songs that Lauren always played when she was in a good mood. She had introduced me into a lot of new music, Celine Dion being some of it. I hit shuffle and I Drove All Night comes on first, one of my favorites. I'm not really sure why, probably because it was something that would happen between Lauren and I. Oh well, the song made me dance.

I bounce over to the fridge while humming to the music before grabbing the eggs, bacon and pancake mix. Next, I went in search for the heart shaped cut out that I had bought for valentines day. I remember Lauren saying it was cute that I made her heart shaped pancakes so it was only logical to make them again for her birthday.

Pulling out a skillet and sitting it on the hot burner, I decide to make the pancakes first. My pancakes always came out perfect and Lauren would just scowled me because she would mess them up some how. I told her it was because she had the heat on the stove up to high but she seemed to forget.

The song changes to River Deep, Mountain High and I can't help but sing along and dance a little more than I was before.

I flip the pancake while moving my hips to the music and tapping my foot to the beat. If I was paying more attention I guess I would've heard Lauren come down the stairs and stand behind me, but me being me I was trapped in my own little bubble dancing away the morning.

Lauren waits until just the right part of the song to place her hands on my hips and move against while song in to the song.

"I love ya baby like a flower loves the spring. And love ya baby just like Tina loves to sing." she sings behind me, I could hear the smile in her voice before she spins me around signaling that I was my turn to continue the verse.

I laugh and throw my arms around her neck as her grip tightens on my waist, "And I love ya baby like a school boy loves his pa. And love ya baby river deep, mountain high."

I turn back around to the stove, still dancing with Lauren pressed up against me, and flip the pancake that was finally done.

The song ends just as I place the song ends and Lauren grabs the remote for the stereo to turn it down until it's playing softly in the background.

"Mmm, what are you doing up missy?" I ask as she snakes her arms back around my waist, letting her hands rest on my stomach.

Lauren nuzzles my neck while placing soft kisses here and there, "The bed was cold without you." she says simply.

I smile to myself and continue to making the last pancake, "Well, I just had to do something for you today."

"You know I hate when you do this babe." she sighs and squeezes my hips. "We've been together for six years now and you still think it's necessary to do something for my stupid birthday."

"Today's your birthday?" I ask with a smirk.

"Bo." she scolds softly before kissing my shoulder blade, "Baby, you don't have to do anything for my birthday. I'd much rather pretend that's it's just a normal Thursday if you don't mind."

I nod to myself while placing the finished pancake on a different plate, "And I'm just making my girlfriend breakfast before she has to go to work if you don't mind."

"Bo." she whines and steps away from me.

Turning around I stick my tongue out at her, "Go take a shower so you can eat before going to work. I know how you get when you get with your mistress."

She chuckles, "Why do you call science my mistress?"

"Because that's what she is." I kiss her lips softly before I trail my lips down her jaw and too her neck, "I always come first." I nip softly at her skin while whispering to her, "You come home to me everyday, not science."

"Mmm." she hums and threads her fingers through me hair. "That is true."

"I know it is." I say smugly and extract myself from the crook of her neck, "Now go upstairs and get ready. Breakfast will be ready when you come down."

She sighs before pecking my cheek and going upstairs. If she wanted me to pretend it wasn't her birthday I would but I already had the flowers and the other surprise so there was no reason for me to just finish that plan through.

While Lauren was in the shower I went into the bedroom and laid the flowers out in a heart on the bed. Daffodils and red carnations were her favorite and that's what I got.

In the middle of the heart as a card and a necklace box. At first it was only supposed to be flowers and a card but I saw the antique at a store and I just had to get it for Lauren. She loved antiques, especially shiny antiques. If she was angry about this then I don't know what I would do because I put thought into it.

After the bed was situated I brought the breakfast tray upstairs as well. Both of our plates and two glass of orange juice ready to enjoy.

I quickly slip into my favorite jeans and my black v-neck before I bush out my hair and take a seat at the end of the bed.

When Lauren comes out of the bathroom my breath catches in my throat. Six years and she was still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She was dressed in her grey slacks and white button up. Her hair was obviously blow dried because it looked amazing. Lauren was effortlessly sexy and I openly showed her just how much I actually did love how she looked as often as possible.

"Pick your tongue up of the ground babe." Lauren says smugly, pulling me out of my admiration.

I shrug, "Just checkin out the view."

"Mmm." she hums and walks over to stand in between my legs. "You got my favorite flowers and a necklace?" she asks, her hands sliding through my brown hair as she looks at the present behind me.

"I know you hate presents but I just like to do stuff for you anyway. It's nothing too big and if you don't like it we can always go back and get you something different." I ramble on. "I don't even know if you will like it...I just um, I saw it and thought of you and..."

Lauren leans down and kisses my forehead, effectively ending my rambling. "I'm sure I'll love it."

I smile and nod as I pull the breakfast tray from behind me, "We can eat first. You don't have that much time before you have to go."

She takes her plate from the tray with a smile. I had made a little smiley face on the pancake using whipped cream and strawberries just to see that silly smile and it was obviously working.

We eat in a comfortable silence until Lauren decides to break it.

"What you gonna do while I'm at the lab?" she asks, her food in one cheek.

I smile and take another bite of food, "I have to analyze a few reports and write a speech."

"Speech? For what?"

"There's some dinner in a few weeks that my boss wants me to speak at. I was gonna tell her about it when it got closer." I look at her with a wink, "You always gotta be my plus one babe."

She laughs and finishes off her orange juice, "Damn right."

Lauren takes the last few bites of her eggs and washes it down with some of my orange juice causing me to smile softly.

"You didn't eat all of your food." she says and scolds me softly.

I didn't finish all of it. There was a little bit of pancake left and a bunch of eggs. If I was being truthfully I wasn't really that hungry. I just wanted to share breakfast with my girlfriend.

Lauren sighs heavily and places my plate over her empty one as she lays then on their original tray. "Come on, show me the gift now." she says with a smile.

I lean back and grab the box, doing my best not to mess up the flowers in the process, "I dont know if you'll actually like it but it reminded me of you so..."

Lauren takes the case from me and owns it slowly. "Bo..." she sighs and looks from me to the necklace. "Babe.." she sighs again.

"Do you like it?" I ask hopefully.

She nods and pulls it out of it's box, "It's not an engagement ring but it's just as beautiful."

I laugh, "Who said I don't have one of those?"

Her eyes grow wide as she looks at me, "You got an engagement ring."

I shrug, "Maybe I did...maybe I didn't. You're always expecting it so when I do pop the question it's gonna be a surprise."

She pushes my shoulder with a laugh, "You're no fun." she says before handing me the necklace. "Put it on me?"

I stand and turn her around so I can hook the necklace around her.

When she turn to me I have to smile. The necklace looks better than I imagined it would.

"Thank you." she says softly and places a lingering kiss on my lips. "Thank you so much for getting me a birthday present even though I hate birthdays."

I smile and kiss her back, "You are most welcome my dear."


	4. New Roommate

I got a new roommate a few months ago and I don't think I could express my absolute joy.

Not.

Okay so it was a love hate situation.

On top of her coming to uni in the middle of the fucking semester, she was a pig. She seemed to think that flirting with me and flashing me those big beautiful brown eyes would make it all better.

Okay, so most of the time it did but that's not the point. The point is I'm tired of always picking up after her like she's a fucking child.

This actually didn't start until she broke up with her boyfriend Dyson a few weeks ago and I had sympathy for her the first few days but on the fifth day she should've started picking up the pieces. That's what I think she should've done.

I haven't said anything to her about it. I'm not trying to come off as insensitive but when I came home from my semester exams and saw food and clothes all over our couch I lost it.

"Did she really leave all this shit in here?" I ask myself as I examine the plate of dried nachos, the pile of undergarments, and what looked like an old burger. I couldn't be too sure at this point. "You've got to be kidding me." I sigh out, "Bo?" no answer, "Bo honey are you in here?" I call out again and walk to her bedroom to find a note taped on the door.

Hey Lo, went down to the gym. See ya later beautiful xxoo

I smile and shake my head. Bo being here wasn't all that bad, especially since she had broken up with her boyfriend. When she had come home the night she broke up with him she was a mess. I stayed her on the couch and let her curl up into my neck while she cried. She clung on to me for dear life as I told her that should could do better. Of course this only made her cry harder and I held her through it all. She had passed out in my arms from crying so much and I didn't try to move her. After that night it seemed that we were inseparable. We went out to the movies and ate dinner at a few little delis. I got to really know her and really like her.

I liked her when she wasn't being a pig and milking this, "My broken heart." shit.

I tape the note back to the door and hang my bag on the hook in the hall. "I need a drink." I murmur to myself and stalk off to the kitchen only to stop right in my tracks.

In the sink was a like full of dirty dishes that Bo was supposed to wash when she woke up today. Are the dishes washed? No they are not.

"That's it." I fume and pick up the dish throwing in forcefully back into the sink. "That. Is. It." I say again and storm out of the dorm to find Bo.

When I walk I to the public gym I find Bo lifting weights, bobbing her head to her music that was blaring through her headphones.

Wow she's hot. I think to myself. Wait no, get it together Lewis, you're supposed to be pissed at her.

But look at that body. Oh god and those breast. What I wouldn't give to just...No. You're angry at her Lauren. Show her that you're angry.

I take a deep breath and tap on her arm as she brings the bar of weights down.

Bo glances at me from the side and gives me that million dollar smile as she sets the bar back on the rack. "Hey Laur, what's up?" she says excitedly as she pulls the earphones out of her ears and sits up, sweat dripping down her neck and between those delicious breast.

Stop it Lauren just stop it. Think of the trashed dorm. The trashed dorm.

I clear my throat, "Bo, you know that I've been enjoying you're time with me so much..."

She swallows a few gulps of water, "But?"

I sigh heavily and run a hand through my hair, "But you're kinda making a mess of the place. I mean you trashed the living room and it's your turn to clean up the kitchen but I went in there and it hasn't been touched since I told you about it."

"Oh yeah..." she says and stands up from the weight bench, " You know what...don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."

I slide my hands into my back pockets, "You think you could take of it now?"

Bo runs her hand through her ponytail and give me a sympathetic smile, "Well...I kinda have plans in an hour and I really need to shower." she starts to make her way to the door, "But don't worry about it. I promise I'll clean it up when I get back." and with that she bounced out of the gym, leaving me standing there stunned.

"Bo!" I yell after her.

"See you when I get home!" she yells back.

That did not go as I planned.

Well of course it didn't you idiot. If you weren't so busy trying to figure out how to get into those yoga pants then we wouldn't be having this problem.

Oh shut up you.

My subconscious was partly right even though I really wouldn't have to try hard to get into any of Bo's pants. She's made it quite clear that she wanted to be with me in some type of way.

It wasn't just the make out sessions late at night or the cuddling on the couch. When I would be changing in the bathroom she would come in and watch me silently. I didn't mind her attention because if I was as bold as her I would do the same.

"I only keep my hands to myself because I respect you and if you're not tellin me you want me then I'll want enough for both of us." she said to me after I stopped a pretty heavy make out session on the couch.

I took every once of will power to stop my beautiful roommate but I doubted she'd want to have sex with me if I was on my period.

We'll get our chance. I'm not worried about that at all.

I make my way back to the room and hear the shower running.

Bo was probably getting ready to go out like she said.

For a moment I let myself be jealous of the water that was getting to touch every part of her skin like I craved, but only for a moment.

Sighing heavily I drag myself into my bedroom, which was conveniently right next door to the bathroom.

Lucky me. I think sarcastically.

Maybe I should get out of the house too. I mean all I do is study, go to class, and hang out with Bo. After Ciara decided to transfer to a bigger and better school in Australia. I couldn't really blame her. Nobody wants to go to a boring college in the U.S. anyway. I did miss my best friend though.

"Ooooh." I hear a moan come out of the bathroom.

Was that Bo? Is she...?

I stop that thought in it's tracks. If I didn't I would picture Bo touching herself as suds from her vanilla slowly tracking down her beautiful breast as she massages them with her hands. Or how she would let her hand travel from her breast down to the apex of her thighs that was just hot and ready to-

Stop it Lauren...just stop.

"Fuu-uuck me!" Bo swears and a bang on the wall follows suit.

I try to hold out from going to my drawer and pulling out my little toy and walk into that bathroom. I was starting to convince myself that it was a terrible idea but it was the, "Oh shit Laur." that sets me over the edge and I abruptly shuffle out of my bed and strip.

I could give her a living fantasy.

Getting my strap-on out of the drawer I make sure it's securely fastened around my waist before giving it a little wiggle to make sure it's not going anywhere.

After examining myself in the mirror in take a few deep breaths as I set off to the bathroom.

I open the door slowly and take in the sight before me.

We were lucky for the dorm we got. It was much like a fancy hotel room.

Thank you mom and dad.

The shower was big enough to fit six or seven people and had a clear glass door with gold trimming. It was like a shower in a movie and I loved it.

Bo was leaning against the shower wall, right under the shower head touching yourself. Now, there was no doubt that Bo was beautiful but seeing her like this, unguarded, was almost too much. I felt like I didn't deserve to see it but here I was, watching her pleasure herself.

"Please Laur...fuck." she pants and tweaks one of her erect nipples. "Please fuck me."

Beautiful.

Bo had left the shower door open and without realizing it I had walked over and was standing in the door. I could just take another step and reach out to touch her.

She arches her back and pushes down into her hand, "So go-ood, fuck." Bo moans while biting her lip.

I'm filled with the need to bite that lip I and walk all the way into the shower, right in front of Bo.

It was then she felt me standing there causing her eyes to fly open in surprise, "La-" but I cut her short and press my lips and body against hers. Bo moans softly into my lips and threads my fingers through my hair. We kiss for what seems like forever, our tongues dueling for dominance. "Took you long enough." she breaths in between kisses.

I chuckle and kiss my way down her jaw and to her neck.

She trusts her hips into mine when I bite down on her neck and notices the phallus around my waist.

As I continue to bite and suck on her sweet skin, Bo grabs the appendage and rubs herself on it.

"Oooh." she moans out loudly causing me to pull away. I didn't want her to have too much fun with it just yet.

I bend down and spread her lips open, smirking at how wet she was. My left hand goes up and grips one of her breast firmly as I rub her wetness. It was a beautiful sight. Bo had her head thrown back and her hips rocking on my hand.

Licking her clit lightly, I trail my tongue up until I'm at her mouth, my hand still fondling her sex.

"Lauren." she moans and squeezes her eyes shut as I slip two fingers easily into her. "More." she says breathlessly and I slide a third finger into her.

A involuntary moan escapes me when her muscles start to clamp down on my fingers, "So tight. Mmmm...so wet." I moan into her mouth.

Bo nods her head, "Faster." she just about screams when I hit her sweet spot. "Please, faster."

Without skipping a beat I move my fingers in and out of her as quickly as my body with allow me to while I watch Bo's face contort in pleasure. Her beautiful mouth is hanging open and her hips are pushing down into my hand as if to go faster. I give the breast in my hand a squeeze before I dip my head down to give her nipple some attention.

She looks down into my eyes just before hers roll to the back of her head and she bangs her head on the wall. "Oooh fuck! Oh Lauren!" she moans out loudly and I double my efforts.

Her muscles clamp down on my hand just as she about to cum but I move my hand out of her and give her sex a firm smack.

"Oh shit." she moans.

I take my mouth away from her breasts and kiss her lips, pushing my whole body against her so that she pinned in place. My hand traces lightly over her breast and back down to her waiting sex. "Mmm." I hum to myself as my fingers some on contact with her hard nub and rub in firm sure circles.

Bo grips my shoulder tightly and pushes down into my hand, "I'm gonna.."

"No." I say firmly and give her sex another slap.

"Please...please Lauren." she begs and pushes her hips into mine.

Ignoring her plea I grab her head by her ponytail and lead her under the water. I'm not really sure why but I wanted her hair wet and her make up smeared; and when she gets from under the water and wipes her face that's exactly what I got.

I turn her to face the wall to the left of the shower head where the bench ones and I direct her leg up for easier access.

Bo bent forward, pushing her ass towards me. Oh and what an ass. I couldn't resist giving it a good few smacks and watching as her skin turned red.

"Oh my god." she moans as I caress the red skin.

Taking the appendage in my hand I run it over Bo's wet sex, loving the way she moaned out my name. That drives me absolutely crazy and I slowly slide the toy into her, giving her a second to adjust to it's size.

"Ooooooh." she drawls and hang her head low as she rocks back on me, her hands in fists on the walls.

I hold her hips and thrust into her, meeting her at the pace she seemed to set.

Bo takes one of her hands and bring a it between her legs to rub her clit. "Mmm." she moans and moves her hips faster against me, our skin slapping against each other's.

Her moans are intoxicating and I still her hips so I can slow it down a little bit. Which Bo seems to appreciate.

She leans forward a little too much and the toy slides out of her, "Oooh, give it back." she demands softly. "Give it back."

I slide the toy back into her and she takes her leg down from the bench to press her whole body against mine, "Beautiful." I breath out when she turns her head to kiss me. Snaking an arm around her waist I pull Bo back into me as I thrust quickly behind her.

"Shit! Oh fuu-uuck me!" she moans and thrust harder and faster on the toy. "Don't stop. Oh Lauren please don't fucking stop." she screams as I press my fingers over her sensitive bud and rub firmly.

"Yeah?"

Bo nods and massages her breast, "I'm gonna-" she starts but her orgasm rips through her like a freight train. "AAAAAH FUUUUCK LAUREN."

I pull her closely to me as her knees give out and turn us so I'm sitting on the shower bench and she is in my lap, her back still facing me.

She closes her legs and puts her hands on my thighs to keep her steady. At first she just wiggles slightly on the phallus but it doesn't take long for her to want more and start bouncing up and down in my lap.

I couldn't feel how she felt around the appendage but it was rubbing against my clit as she rode the toy like it was her own personal horse. I was in heaven just watching Bo lose herself on my lap. Her moans made me wet beyond belief and what I wanted to do was turn her round and watch her face but right now her ass had me pulled in.

"Oh fuck!" she moans loudly and grinds down hard on my lap.

"Holy shit." I murmur to myself as her ass bounces while she moves. I couldn't resist and I smack her ass with both hands while biting my lip. "Ride it Bo. Make yourself cum. Mmm, ride it baby." I say huskily and give her ass a few more smacks.

Bo stops moving and pushes herself down on the toy as far as she can go, "Holy...holy...oh...fuck me dammit!" she screams and her nails dig into my thighs, feeling like she broke the skin. I didn't care at this point. The only thing that matter was the beautiful woman riding my lap.

I pull out of her and sit her on the bench, spreading her legs open wide. "I'm gonna taste you." I say hotly before I cover her waiting sex with my mouth.

I didn't give her time to reign in her impending orgasm, I just took her clit into my mouth and sucked hard. Her legs wrap around my head and her heels dig into me lower back as she pushes herself into my mouth.

"Don't you stop." she pants and links her hands with mine, "Don't...fuck..stop please." she pleads.

Of course I don't.

Did you think she would taste so good? That she would be so good. Mmm, I could stay here forever.

I feel her sensitive flesh quiver under my lips as she writhes above me. "Mmm." I moan against her as she cums. I've never tasted some so divine. Something so addictive. It was only when Bo pushed me away that I reluctantly stopped lapping away at her.

"Mercy...mercy. Lauren, I call mercy." She begs while closing her legs and crossing her ankles together as her knees rest against her chest.

I kiss up her legs until I get to her mouth, "You taste delicious." I whisper against her lips.

She laughs and kisses me briefly, "And you...you my dear..I underestimated you."

I shrug and kiss her nose, "People tend to do that with me."

The water had run cold and I didn't notice until now as a shiver ran through me, "Hmm, maybe we should get out of this cold shower?"

"Yeah we should." I chuckle and stand up on shaky, sore legs. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

Bo snorts, "Far from it. I love it rough...mmmm. Especially from someone who gives it so good." her hands roam over her breast and to her damp ponytail.

I turn off the shower water and hold my hand out to her, "How about we go finish this in my bedroom...unless you still want to go out and do whatever it is you were gonna do."

She shakes her head and takes my hand, "Oh hell no. I'm gonna rock your world Lewis." she husks and pulls me flush against her body.

I thrust my hips lightly into her, "Is that so?" I laugh.

"You have no idea." she says and takes my lips into her.

It wasn't how I thought this would turn out but she did rock my world. Serval times and I've never slept better in my life.


	5. We're Engaged

Bo was officially done.

She was done with the papers her boss had her working on.

She was done with Kenzi being moody because of her ignoring how much she wants Hale despite Bo telling her to just go for it.

But most of all she was done with Lauren being gone for about two weeks now.

Two weeks without falling asleep with the blondes arms warped around her. Two weeks without a peaceful nights sleep period.

Two weeks without those hazel eyes sparkling when she whispered "I love you Bo."

It had been the hardest two weeks the brunette had endured because on top of her soon to be fiancé not being home she had to reschedule her reservations for their dinner three different times before just canceling them. Even though it wasn't Lauren's fault that a viral stomach bug had gotten out in some small country in Africa Bo was still upset.

Which is why when Lauren called a few hours ago saying she just landed back in Toronto and would be home as soon as possible Bo went to work on setting up a nice dinner in the kitchen for the blonde.

Since Lauren's birthday a few months ago now she had stopped expecting the proposal that's was mentioned so Bo saw it as the perfect opportunity to pop the question. Lauren being away from the two weeks helped Bo actually get what she needed ready. Instead of the cliche dinner reservations she decided to cook all of Lauren's favorite dishes and make the dinner herself.

Lauren would absolutely love that.

The brunette had took extra care of herself today. She shaved, she did her nails, she even went and got her hair trimmed and lightened since she had a little extra time. Bo felt absolutely sexy. She even pulled out the little black dress that she wore on their first date all those years ago. The one that Lauren completely ripped her out of that night. Literally. She had to get the zipper replaced and the sleeves patched up. There was no doubt in the brunette's mind that tonight would have the same outcome maybe even better.

Bo was putting the finishing touches on the dinner in the dinning room when she heard the front door open and Lauren call out, "Bumblebee I'm home!"

The brunette's face lit up in a smile. Lauren would call her Bumblebee when she really missed her or really wanted something. Some times Bo wished she would use it more often because she had come to love the sweet nickname.

"I'm in here baby!" Bo calls out, "Leave your stuff by the door. We'll get it later."

Lauren drops her things in the living room before hanging her jacket on the coat rack and stretching out her body. The blonde had finally gotten the outbreak together with a vaccine and saved a village of locals before it got then too bad. She couldn't be happier to have helped all those people but she had missed her girlfriend immensely and hadn't really gotten any sleep since she left home. If Bo didn't call to remind her to eat or take a break she wouldn't do either. She had fallen back into her crazy work pattern before she settled down with Bo and she scolded herself for that even more now because her exhaustion was catching up with her quickly.

When she called Bo hours ago and told her that she was coming home today she couldn't help but smile at how excited Bo had sounded. She knew that the brunette probably took the distance harder than herself and that made her feel even more excited to get home I her beautiful girlfriend.

It had been a long two weeks for both women and neither one of them could wait to reconnect.

Lauren made her way through the house when she caught whiff of home cooked food and her stomach rumbled loudly.

"Mmm, what's that delicious smell?" she asks as she walks into the kitchen but stopping in her tracks when she sees the set up.

"Hey." Bo says lowly as the blonde takes in the dinner laid out neatly on the table.

There were candles lit nightly on the table and counter so that it wouldn't be so dark with the lights out. The brunette had made streak just how Lauren liked it, along with vegetables and a nice red wine. All of which Lauren rarely got because it was always saved for occasions like her coming home after a trip or a birthday or something like that. Which worked out perfectly because Lauren was thinking that Bo had did this for her return and not for a proposal.

"Welcome home baby." Bo whispers as she walks over to her lover, heels clicking loudly on the tile floor until she stopped in front of Lauren. It was then that the blonde noticed the dress.

The blondes eyes rake over her girlfriend's body with unhidden hunger, "Well," the blonde drawls and wraps her arms around Bo's waist and pulling her in. "don't you look delicious."

Bo smiles widely, showing off the dimple Lauren loved so much and kissed her softly, "You look tired." she whispers and connects her forehead with Lauren's.

"Mmm, I am." Lauren says and tightens her grip on the brunette in front of her before sighing heavily. "I've missed you so much." she whispers.

A small smile creep over Bo's face, "I've missed you too." she runs her hand over Lauren's blonde locks. "So much I was going crazy without you here."

The blonde laughs lightly, "Crazier than usual?"

Bo scoffs, "Hey don't insult me I made your favorites."

Lauren looks over at the table with a smile, "I see that. Thank you."

The brunette turns the blondes head back to face her with love and devotion spilling out of her eyes, "Let me take care of you Lo." she whispers and connects their lips. It was like no time had passed, as it always was, and the woman wrapped their arms around each other tightly, moaning softly at the feel of the warmness against each other again. The women kissed passionately as if their lives depended on it and only broke a part when the need for air overtook them.

Lauren liked her lips and smiled as she laid her head on Bo's shoulder, "You're wearing green apple Chapstick?"

Bo giggles breathlessly, "Yeah, I bought it a few days ago because I lost my cake batter one."

The blonde lays a few soft kiss on Bo's neck, "I like this one better." she nips softly, making Bo moan deeply, "It taste like jolly ranchers." the blonde nips agains until Bo pushes her lightly away.

"We can continue this later but for now...", she motion towards the table. "dinner will get cold if I let you keep doing that."

Lauren smirks but nods her head and goes to her side of the table, "Fine but I'll hold you to that."

Bo holds Lauren's chair out for her before walking over to her chair and sitting. The brunette took her napkin and pulled it into her lap to make sure the ring box was still there. Even though nobody had been in the house besides her and Kenzi after Lauren left she couldn't help but feel like the longer she waited the more likely it would be that someone to steal it. She didn't want that.

The women fall into an easy back and forth. Bo asked Lauren about her trip and couldn't help the wide grin as the blonde spoke passionately about her work. Not only did she talk nerdy she had that look in her eyes that made the brunette want to bottle it up and keep it forever. She had so much passion for her doctoring and it was a refreshing thing to see such passion.

Lauren tosses her napkin on her empty plate and slides down her chair with her hands on her stomach, "I am stuffed." she groans with a smile. "As always you turned my favorite dish into the only dish I'll ever want to eat."

Bo laughed and held tightly at the box in the napkin, "So I'm guessing you don't have room for my brownie explosion?"

Lauren's eyes bug out with excitement, "You made the brownie explosion?" the brunette nods, "Oh my god I think I just fell even deeper in love with you! Is it hot? Do you have vanilla bean ice cream too?" the blonde claps and bounces in her seat with excitement. Sometimes she reminded Bo of a little girl when it came to desserts and science. It was so cute to the brunette.

Bo gets up, taking the napkin with her and sits it on the island. She left the brownies in the oven so they wouldn't get cold and hard. She knew just how much Lauren loved her brownies and the last time she burned the brownies Lauren was quite unhappy about it even though it was the blonde's fault,

The brunette takes the brownies out of the oven and sits the pan out on the counter before going to the cabinet to get the bowls and the ice cream from the freezer. When Bo was little her mother used to make this for her when she was upset or sick and passed the recipe down to Bo which Lauren was thankful for.

Bo put a big chunk of brownie in each bowl and a scoop of ice cream on top.

"I'm getting old over here." Lauren groans jokingly.

Bo chuckles, "You're already old babe."

The brunette feel something hit her in the back of the head and turns to face her girlfriend, "Did you just throw something at me?"

Lauren shrugs, "I think you're feeling stuff babe." she says and sticks out her tongue at Bo.

Bo just shakes her head and turns back to the ice cream, grabbing the napkin and taking the ring out with a smile before sticking the ring into the ice cream. The diamonds sticking out on the top like a sparkling cherry.

With one last look at the dessert Bo turned to Lauren and tilted her head to the side, "Come over here."

Lauren smiled widely and did as she was told, giving Bo a quick kiss before picking up her spoon.

Bo's heart was pounding in her chest on what would happen next. She didn't know whether she wanted to vomit or scream for Lauren to pay attention and look at the size of that rock in the ice cream. She had spent more money than she wanted to think about to get Lauren a ring but thinking of how much Lauren would love it always stomped that attitude out.

The brunette played it calm on the outside and picked up her spoon before scooping up a piece of brownie and ice cream to put in her mouth.

Lauren gasps beside her and drops her spoon with a loud clatter on the marble countertop. "Bo." she chokes out in a whisper.

Bo had since turned to face the stunned blonde with a smile, "Everything okay babe? You look a little pale."

The blonde looks from Bo to the ice cream so many times that she was sure she had given herself whiplash. The ring was beautiful.

More than beautiful actually.

It wasn't to extravagant like they had talked about but it was certainly flashy in it's own way. It was perfect.

Bo took Lauren's shocked state to take the ring out of the ice cream and wipe it with a baby wipe which seemed to make it sparkle more. Once the ring was clean Bo got down on both knees and took Lauren's hands into hers.

The blonde gasped and her eyes glazed over with tears.

"I kinda had this planned out but looking at you now...I have no clue what to say." they both give a little chuckle but Bo pushes on, "Lauren I don't know what I did to get someone as wonderful as you. You love me without hesitation, with all of your heart and I can't express how honored I am to have that love. You have brought out the parts in me I never knew I had and never want to live without again. You are my absolute best friend and I don't ever want you to take yourself away from me...soo Lauren Lewis will you let me kneel before you for the rest of our lives and treat you like the queen you are?"

Lauren chokes back a sob and nods before dropping down to the ground with Bo, "I will be yours Bo." she whispered softly as Bo slipped the finger in her left hand. "I've always been yours."

Bo's face breaks into a beautiful, blinding smile and she pulls the blonde against her body with a breathy laugh. " I love you so much Lauren." she says and pulls back before crashing her lips hard onto her fiancée's. The women kiss with reckless abandon and somehow wrapped around each other as they lay fully on the kitchen floor.

Lauren is the first one to break away from the kiss with a laugh, "This is some welcome back huh?"

"Mmm, you should let me make it better." Bo husks and kisses along Lauren's strong jaw line.

"Lead the way future ." Lauren says with a wide smile.

"Oh I intend to ."

The women make love until early hours into the morning when they tired each other out. It was a good thing they didn't have neighbors that lived close to them because they would've for sure thought the women were being murdered.

They lay in each other's arms, breaths and heart beats in sync while their body's where tangled under the sheets. "I love you ." Lauren whispers in the crook of Bo's neck.

The brunette kisses the top of her head and sighs contently, "And I you ."


	6. Lets Have A Baby

"You sure you wanna do this babe?" Lauren asks cautiously as she watches Bo look through suitable sperm donors.

The women had decided that after twelve tears of marriage it was time to hear the puttering of little feet around the house. They had already witnessed Kenzi and Hale welcome their first child seven years ago and they've been yearning for a child of their own, so here they were.

Lauren personally wanted to adopt a baby because she knew what the system did to children. If she could help it she would adopt but Bo insisted on looking through everything thoroughly. This of course surprised both women because Lauren was the one to over analyze and plan, and Bo was the one to jump head first into situations. This time the tables were turned.

So as they sit in the lobby of the sperm bank flipping through a binder full of different men with different body types, health issues and personalities they couldn't help but talk about baby names and all the possibilities that could happen.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." The brunette said with a content smile and gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips. "But in all honesty I'm not feeling any of these donors." Bo looks down at the book and back up at her wife, "How about you?"

Lauren shrugs, "You know of rather adopt anyways so if you can't find anyone in there then I'd be happy to go to an orphanage."

Bo sighs with a small smile, "I wish there was a way for it to be our baby with both of our DNA. I'd love to have a little boy Lauren running around the house."

The blonde raises an eyebrow with a smile, "A boy? I want a girl that looks like my stubborn wife and has her heart."

"I am not stubborn." Bo says with a fake pout.

The blonde laughs, "Of course that's all you hear." she jokes and looks around the room at the different couples before looking back at Bo with a smirk, "Wanna blow this popsicle stand?" she asks.

Bo hold down a giggle and nods her head, "Spring forth malady." she says with a terrible English accent making Lauren laugh.

"You're silly." the blonde says as they stand.

"But you love me." Bo says and snakes her arm around Lauren's waist as they walk out.

The blonde just nods, "That I do."

A few weeks later the two women were attending the first of their many appointments with local adoption agencies. They were beyond excited and couldn't wait to hear what the woman had to say. That is until she actually started ask them questions.

"So," the woman started. Her name tag said Sandy and she had ash blonde hair with dull green eyes. Kind of old teacher maid kind of woman. "who's going to act as a father?"

Bo chuckles softly and shakes her head, "You do know that were lesbians right?"

Sandy shakes her head, "That I do but I was just wondering how you were going to bring your child up in the world without a father figure."

The blonde scoffs, "Well Bo honey you seem mainly enough to me. You go to work at the station all day, put yourself in harms way to protect the city and you got a mean right hook." she looks at Sandy, "From what I've seen at least."

Bo laughs and nudges Lauren playfully, "What does a father figure have to do with raising a kid?"

"Well," the woman starts and folds her arms across her chest, "every child has to have a make influence in their lives. Especially the boys. We can't have our young men being raised by only women I mean who's going to teach him how to play football?"

"Bo." Lauren says.

"And who's going to teach him about girls."

"Lauren." Bo states.

"And who is going to help him learn how to start a family?"

"Us." they say in unison with straight faces.

"Look, Sandy," Bo starts and Lauren can tell that a rant could be approaching, "I didn't grow up with a father and neither did my best friend. She just got married ten years ago and her and her husband had a son seven years ago. Now don't get me wrong my bestie does have some issues in the male department but her father abandoning her, like most of the parents did to these kids here, didn't stop her from growing up and becoming the strong woman she is today." the brunette takes a breath, "As for me, my father died when I was nine and other than missing him dearly there's not a thing wrong with me."

"But you're gay." Sandy says I'm confusion.

Lauren looks from Bo to Sandy with wide eyes and she can practically see the steam pouring out of Bo's ears but before she could say anything Lauren stopped her and stood.

"You know what Sandy, Thank you for all of your help but my wife and I refuse to sit here and listen to a bigoted woman tell us that our family is less than a straight couples just because here's no man. These kids here are starving to be loved and nurtured and cared for but all you can focus on is the gender of the parents. Shame on you. Shame on you for depriving them of the love they deserve." and with that Lauren grabbed Bo's hand hand pulled her out of the office and to the car.

"Bitch." Bo groans and slams the passenger door once she inside the car.

Lauren sighs and places her hand over her wife's thigh, "I know baby but that's just a sign telling us that this isn't the agencies. We just have to keep looking okay?"

The brunette looks over at her wife and smiles before cupping her cheek, "We'll find our baby."

"We will."


	7. Happy Halloween

"Happy Halloween Bodacious!" Kenzi screams from the front door as she barges in without knocking as usual. Why I gave that girl a key I will never know. "You ready to get this party started and cranked to eleven?"

I fluff my hair up in the mirror and smile at myself. There was a Halloween party at the Dal tonight and like every other Halloween party there's a costume contest. It's always fun to watch but you didn't have to actually enter so much as come dressed up. Trick had banned me from entering the contest because I had won ten years in a row.

I couldn't help but laugh when he explained to me how it was unfair for the other contestants.

It's not my fault I'm hot.

I had been every costume you could imagine: sexy witch, bumble bee, playboy bunny, you name it I've probably been it.

Tonight I was a sexy nurse. The one thing I haven't been, well besides a cop. Which is surprising.

My hair was up in big, fluffy, tight curls flowing over my shoulders. I had on a latex white dress with white stocking held up by white garters. My white boots were ridiculously high but sexy. I even had a stethoscope around my neck and a red belt with a few fake syringes attached to them. My skin was still perfectly tanned from my month in Florida and I couldn't be more happy about it than now.

Too put it simply...I looked fucking hot.

"Bo? I know you can hear me! Get your ass down here or we'll be late!"

I fluff my hair again and grab my lipstick so I could put it on in the car before taking the stairs slowly in the boots. I didn't want to fall and break my neck before the party, "Here I am." I sing out.

Kenzi is dressed in leather cat woman suit and is twirling her tail around in one hand while cracking her whip I the other when she sees me and drops her jaw, "Dammit, you look hotter than I do." she pouts as she crosses her arms over her chest.

I laugh and smack her leather clad ass on my way to the door, "It's all in the presentation baby now lets get moving."

She grumbles but follows me out to her car, "I'm sure Hale will love that outfit." I say with a smirk as I get situated in the passenger seat.

"Oh haha." she says sarcastically, "Like we all don't know that you're dressed as a hot nurse for a certain hot doctor."

I pull the visor down to use the mirror and shrug, "I have no clue what you're talking about." I murmur as I slide the bright red lipstick onto my lips.

"Humph, whatever helps you sleep at night Bobo."

When we get to the Dal you could hear the music pounding through the walls from outside. As always Trick had put up the orange lights and carved a few pumpkins for decorations outside. It was cute to see him do these things just because of a little get together at the Dal.

Kenzi and I are about an hour late but that's okay. I want every pair of eyes on me when I walk through that door, mainly a certain hazel pair. Knowing those eyes, they'd be here already sitting at the bar chatting it up with Trick.

"Let's go girl! Get out of that nasty head of yours." Kenzi says and swings her door open. "It's time to partay!"

Getting out of the car I smooth my latex dress down unnecessarily and smile, "Lets get it started."

Just like I hoped, Kenzi and I walked into the bar and every head turned to us.

I hear Kenzi scoff next to me after a minute of soaking in the attention,"Those little fools. Wanna break off a piece of the Bobalicious but can't even handle it." Kenzi says with a shake of the head. "Go head babe. I know you wanna strut your shit for these peeps."

I smirk and look over at my best friend, "You know me so well."

"You bet your ass I do. And FYI your doc is totes drooling over there." she says and subtly tilts her head to the right.

I glance over in the direction and my breath hitches at the sight.

There was my Doctor in a crisp lab coat that barely stopped under her ass with fishnet stocking and some black boots, although not as flashy as mine still sexy nonetheless. Her long legs going on for days, making my mouth water at the thought of them being wrapped around my head. Toping off her sexy look she had her lips painted blood red.

"Shit." I hiss.

Kenzi pats my back, "You have fun with that...I'm going hit up the bar since you're obvi just gonna stand here with your mouth hanging open."

My eyes haven't left Lauren's toned frame and when our eyes meet she smirks that sexy smirk only reserved for me. I wanted to go over there and claim my lovely doctor right on that couch but I decided to wait a bit.

I switch my weight to another leg and place my hand on my hip, the latex moving as I did. With a smile and a wink I walk over to the bar and order a few shots. "Kenzi she looks so hot."

Kenzi drowns another shot, of course she got started without me, "Really? You think so? I couldn't tell by your obvious lady boner." she snickers and takes another shot. "Why are you here and instead of over there? Nobody's gonna pick up on me with you standing here seemingly single."

I roll my eyes with a smile and down a shot, "Sorry Kenz." I rasp as the tequila burns my throat, "I need your help with something."

"And what would that be?" she asks, grabbing a jelly shot and downing that as well. "If it's to get your lady lurve in the sack, I'm sorry friend you don't need my help." she pats my back with a smile.

"No noob." I laugh, "When I get over there I need you to call my name to get my attention."

"Huh?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Then," I point to the keys in her hand subtly, "You're gonna throw the keys at my feet. That way I can turn around and bend over in front of her."

Kenzi nods and taps her fingers on her chin. "I can do that. Plus I don't want to be trusted with these things after what I'm going to drink tonight." she tosses them up and catches them. "Go ahead woman so I can continue to get my drink on."

l give her a peck on the head before turning around and locking my eyes on Lauren's across the room. She downs whatever was in her glass on the table and straightens out her shoulders. She looked so delicious. Good enough to eat.

No.

Devour.

Yeah that's it.

Good enough to devour.

I smirk when she starts to fidget under my gaze and seems to stop breathing when I husk, "Hello doctor." in front of her.

For what seems like forever she really lets her eyes rake over my half clothed body, taking an extra long gaze at my busty cleavage. I wasn't standing to far away from her so she had a nice view. The look in her eyes was setting a flame in my core and I could only think about what could come after my plan unfolded.

"Yo BoBo!" Kenzi yells over the music and I turn around quickly, feeling Lauren's eyes stare a hole through me. "Take these keys gurl!"

I hold up my hands but as planned they land at my heeled feet, "Thank you Kenzi." I think to myself.

With my smirk firmly in place, I bend all the way and touch my toes before picking up the keys. Of course I could've just bent down and gotten a raise out of my sexy doctor but I felt the dress rise slightly over my ass. And the best part about that it is...I'm not wearing any underwear. Oops.

Good thing Lauren was sitting on the couch by herself and everybody else seemed to be on the dance floor or they would've gotten an eyeful of the "Bobalicious goods" as Kenzi would call them.

Once I stand all the way back up I feel strong hands pull me by my waist flush against them. I know in a second it's Lauren.

"You know.." she husks in my ear, her breath sending chills down my spine, "You look a little hot, mmm, I should take you in the back to check your temperature."

I melt right into her body and I know for a fact I was close to losing my own game. "Is that what the doctor suggests?"

Lauren trails her finger under the hem of my dress, "It's an order." she states firmly and pulls me back closer against her by my thighs.

"The room..." I point in some general direction. "I'm burning up and I am in need some serious medical attention."

"Lets go." she husks and grabs my hand.

Lauren weaves through the crowd expertly and I have to fight to keep up with her. She was a woman on a mission and I think everyone could tell.

We didn't even get the door to the back room closed and locked before Lauren's hands were making there way up my latex dress. It took a second for my brain to catch up but when it did I couldn't help but let out a throaty moan. Lauren really was amazing with her hands.

"You shouldn't have come here like this Bo." she husks against my neck as she lays open mouth kisses on my skin. "And with no panties."

I chuckle lightly but it's quickly turned into a moan as Lauren glides her finger slowly over my wetness, "Lauren.." I whisper.

"You come here looking so unbelievably delicious and then you tease me." her finger circles my opening. I was beyond wet and Lauren had barely touched me yet. There was no doubt in my mind that I would need a few minutes to collect myself after this is over with. "You know that this is for my eyes only." she says lowly as her other hand knees roughly at my ass. I can't form words, the only thing that comes out of my mouth was a whimper when she placed both of her hands lightly on my hips.

I stare into her dark eyes as she bites her lip, clearly thinking something that was worth sharing. "What?" I ask breathlessly.

Her hands tighten their grip on my hips and pulls me firmly into her, "I want to take you against a wall."

I chuckle and lean forward to lay kisses on her neck, "Isn't that what you're doing right now?"

Lauren shakes her head, "This isn't how I want to take you." confused, I try to lean back into the wall behind me but Lauren pushes me against the wall firmly, "Let me rephrase that." her mumble fingers thread through my hair and pull roughly, sending pained pleasure straight to my core. "I want to fuck you against a wall."

"Oh Lauren." I moan out as she rolls her hips into mine.

She chuckles and kisses my lips softly, "You wanna get out of here?"

I nod quickly while wiping the lipstick I was sure was there off of my face and grab her hand, "You better come through with this Lewis or you're gonna get it." I warn as we make our way out of the back room and to the bar. I toss Kenzi's keys at Trick and tell him to make sure Kenzi is safe before Lauren drags me out the door and to her car.

Lauren drives like a bat out of hell. I am surprised we didn't get stopped by a cop. At one point I thought that the car would flip over because of how she was cutting corners.

I couldn't blame her though. The ache between my thighs was growing more and more as my mind would drift to images of Lauren taking me against the wall with Luanne, our happily named strap-on. There were times when Lauren wouldn't want anything to do with the thing, then there were other times when that's what she wanted to use all night long and tonight seemed like one of those nights. I was okay with it because Lauren was better with a fake than any man was with the real thing and I loved that it was all for me.

I get "pussy hungry" as Kenzi calls it and I wasn't ashamed of that the slightest bit.

When we finally get to our home Lauren leaves tire tacks in the drive way as she pulls in and quickly turns the car off, "Come on Dennis." she just about growls at me and she throws open the car door.

Lauren sprints into the house and I know she's headed right upstairs to get Luanne. I give her a few minutes to get a head start before I actually enter the home. My excitement goes through the roof when I walk through the door and Lauren slams me into the wall with a predatory growl. I loved when Lauren got like this. The "I'm going to take what I want." mood. I never knew what set her off but sometimes we just be relaxing and she would just pin me to whatever we were laying on. Tonight I knew it was my behavior at the Dal that had her so riled up and I couldn't be happier.

"Lauren." I moan as she connects her lips with my neck.

"Mmm." she hums and bites down hard on my pulse point. That's gonna leave a mark for sure. Oh well.

Lauren's hands where everywhere. She never stopped at one place too long and I was surprised that she hadn't ripped me out of the dress all together by now. I could tell she was holding back a little, like she always did in the beginning, but I knew soon enough I would get the caged animal that was Lauren Lewis.

"I really love this." she husks and one hand slides over my body and the other makes its way into my hair. "I'm going to fuck you in it if that's okay with you." I nod slowly and Lauren pulls my hair roughly as she pushes a thigh between my legs causing me to moan softly. "Why don't we go into the living room?"

Lauren leads me into the living room by my hair and sits me down on the low coffee table. A moan comes out at her forcefulness and I can just tell that this is going to be one of those nights were I would go to bed sore everywhere.

"You've been bad Bo." she whispers and runs her fingers affectionately through my hair.

I quirk up an eyebrow and smirk, "Have I?" she nods with a small smile. "And um...what exactly did I do ma'am?"

She bites her lip. It seemed that Lauren had this attraction when I called her ma'am or during sex. I remember her telling me it made her feel in control and being with Lauren as long as I have I know just how much she loves her control. I like to chalk that up to her being a libra, they are control freaks most of the time.

"Oh you don't know?" she asks with raised eyebrows.

I smirk, "No ma'am." I answer as I shake my head.

Her hands continue to run through my hair while her lips hover over mine, "You know I don't put up with stunts like that in the Dal Bo."

My hands rest on the back of her bare thighs and I pull her into me roughly, "Oh you'll put up with it."

She chuckles and pulls my head back causing me to gasp in surprise, "Oh you know I wouldn't."

A low chuckle escapes my lips and I try to pull against her hold in my hair but she tightens her grip. "Ugh, you're such a bitch sometimes you know that." I say with a smile.

Lauren laughs, "You love it. You wouldn't have it any other way." she husks and connects our lips in a frenzied kiss. We fight for dominance that I wouldn't hand over to Lauren willingly like she wanted. Our tongues swirl together and teeth bump as our heads change from left to right and the air is filled with our heavy breaths and moans. Lauren lets her guard down when I suck softly on her tongue and her hand loosen in my hair and I switch our positions. Of course Lauren is having none of that and pulls me onto her lap forcefully, her hand tightening once again in my hair. "You sly thing you." she laughs darkly. "It's not gonna be that easy Bo."

I laugh and pull against her grip to try and kiss her but she doesn't let me, "Doesn't mean I won't try."

She quirks up a perfect eyebrow, "Is that so?" she asks as her free hand snakes it way up my thighs to my ass and gives it a hard smack. "Are you feeling bratty today?"

Biting my lip I nod my head and grind down into her lap with a sly grin, "Mmm, maybe a little."

Lauren creases my backside and lets her finger graze lightly over my wet heat. "You're testing me aren't you?"

I nod and bring my hands up into her hair, pulling just like she did me. "Testing you is fun." I say darkly.

She laughs and turns us again so I'm laying flat on the table, "I think I can do something about those roaming hands of yours."

Releasing my hair she untangles mine from hers and walks out of the living room into the kitchen. I can hear her going through several drawers before she gasps. "Found them!" excitedly and trots back into the living room with a pair of handcuffs that were clearly from a sex shop. They were black and had a long leather strap that connected the cuffs. When did she even get those and why were they in the kitchen?. "These are for you." she husks and walks behind me before clearing the table of all of it's contents, sending them crashing to the floor. "Lay down." she points.

"On the table?"

Lauren rolls her eyes, "No of course not. I meant the ceiling." she says sarcastically. "Of course the table Bo."

I hold my hands up in surrender with a smile as I do what I'm told., "Sorry."

"Give me your hands." she commands and I hold my hands up in the air as she puts the cuffs on me. After they are secure and locked she studies my hands before shaking her head, "No, that won't do. You can move your hands too much." It was true. The strap that held the cuffs together gave me enough room to reach down and touch Lauren's head even if one of my hands were cupping my own breast. Of course she couldn't have that. "Gimme you hands and arch up."

I do as I'm told and Lauren unhooked the strap before pulling it under my arched back and hooking it back again. This left my hands at my sides and I could barely touch my belly button from either side.

"That's a lot better." Lauren says and unbuttons her lab coat revealing and black bra and pantie set with red garters holding up her fishnets. She doesn't take the lab coat off but she leaves it open.

Lauren was always stunning in anything she wore. She knew how to pick out things that would show off her assets and I appreciated that because her body was absolutely stunning. From her long legs to her toned arms, she was a vision.

I was so wrapped up in my admiration I didn't notice that she had started to take off my boots which I was grateful for because it was starting to get hot and all this latex wasn't helping. I obviously didn't think this through like I should've.

"You look so good in this." she says softly and runs both of her hands up my body once my boots are off. "I wanted to leave you in it but I need to see how beautiful you look laid out of this table naked."

"Is that so?"

She nods and pulls the dress down over my breasts and down my body before carelessly flinging it somewhere behind her. "No bra either?"

I shrug, "Easier access."

"For me? Thank you for being so considerate Bo, but you are still in trouble my dear." she husks.

"Do the crime pay the time. Do with me as you will." I husk and arch up.

Lauren starts her assault slowly by kissing up my legs until she's at the apex of my thighs. She hovers over me, planting soft kisses here and there.

I start to squirm and try to push myself closer to her mouth but she pulls back, "No." she says firmly and stands up at the end of the table to study me laying here for her. "Mmm, I think I want to tease you before I let you cum." she says with a wicked grin. "You're right handed aren't you?"

"Mhm." I hum and look at her confused. "Why?"

She shrugs and places her hands on my knees, "I'm going to unhook your left hand so you can touch yourself understand?" I nod and she smiles before she unhooks my left hand but pulls my right hand above my head, "Can't have this hand roaming." she says and ties it to the leg of the table before settling back at the end of the table to look over my body. "You look perfect laying out for me."

I let my left hand drift down my breast and to my sex, "Why my left hand if you don't mind me asking?"

Lauren smirks, "Touch yourself and you'll see why."

With a shrug I do it and immediately get why she wanted me to use my left hand and not my right. With my left hand I couldn't rub myself the way I could with my right hand and I let out a frustrated sigh after a minute or two of rubbing.

"That's mean isn't it?" she chuckles.

"Ugh, it's a tease." I growl and arch up as Lauren lays her hands on my breast and trails them down until she's lightly grazing my fingers making me stop.

"Did I say you could stop?" she asks with a quirked eyebrow.

I shake my head and continue rubbing my clit, "I need you to touch me Lauren."

She pushes my legs open and her eyes grow darker as she watches me. I was expecting her to start touching me but she just watches.

This was the worst form of torture you could put a person through. I really needed to come, I could feel it in my stomach how bad but it just wouldn't come because of my stupid left hand.

Why couldn't I be ambidextrous? That would help a lot right now.

Lauren lets out a laugh at my frustrated groans, "Awe, poor baby."

"Ugh, quit being a bitch." I groan out.

I feel Lauren's hands smack the inside of my thighs making my eyes snap open and look down at her.

"I need you to touch me Lauren."

"Hmm." she hums and starts to kiss up my legs to my excitement. Of course this was still a tease but I was loving the slow burn of her lips on my skin as she made her way between my legs. I got so caught up in watching Lauren take her time I didn't realize that I had stopped rubbing myself until she bit my finger tips. "You stopped." she said.

"So did you." I retort with a raised eyebrow.

Lauren shakes her head with a smile and moves my hand to my side, "You think you can keep that hand above your head or do I have to tie it back up?"

I chuckle, "If it's my choice then I'll leave it untied, thank you."

She smiles and brings her gaze down to my sex and bites her lip, "You're so wet for me." she husks and runs her tongue slowly but lightly up my slit. "Mmm, and you taste so good." she just about moans.

"Please." I moan and arch my back.

My plea fell on deaf ears as Lauren continued to devour me slowly. I was already on edge from using my damn left hand and she was teasing with her feather light touches of her tongue. No matter how much I pushed my hips towards her mouth she still kept the same pace and pressure. It was madden and exhilarating at the same time.

"Mmm Lauren." I moan and let my hand drift into her hair.

She takes my clit into her mouth a gives it a hard suck before letting it go with a loud pop.

"Holy shit!", I gasp in surprise and buck my hips upward.

"Hands to yourself remember." she states with a smug grin on her face.

I bang my feet on the table in frustration, "Oh my god if you don't fuck me I'm going to explode."

Lauren just smiles and slides her lab coat off, followed by her bra and panties. The sight of Lauren just in stockings and garters makes me moan and my hips rotate on their own.

She smirks at my reaction and returns to her position between my legs. "Do you think you could use your manners? You know how important manners are Bo."

I grumble and looks down at her, "Please let me cum baby. Please." I plead and give my best puppy eyes which I knew would break her.

She bites her lip, "You are cheating." she accuses and bends her head down before she starts to devour me.

The hand that was tied up was fighting gassing the restraints and the free hand was gripping the table so hard I was sure it was going to break.

"Holy shit." I moan and arch up off the table. "So good baby."

Lauren was swirling her tongue and sucking me like no tomorrow and I knew I wouldn't last long at all. Especially when I prop myself up on my elbow and see Lauren touching herself just as she slide her fingers into me. "Oooh..." I drawl out and buck my hips into her face. "Are you touching yourself baby? Mmm fuu-uck, are you gonna cum with me?" I throw my head back and grind down harder into her face, "I'm so close Lauren but I want you to cum with me."

Lauren takes her mouth away from me and moves up to kiss me, "Mom right there Bo." She gasps and grinds herself down on my thigh. "Talk to me baby."

The look of pure heat and lust I was getting from her was enough to set a fire anywhere.

My free hand shoots up and grips her breast, rolling the erect nipple between my fingers. "Your fingers feel so go-ood on me baby. Mmm, do you feel how wet I am for you and only you?" I moan when she pushes into me harder and hits my sweet spot just right. "Shit!"

Lauren just watches me buck against her hand and soon the heat from my core spreads throughout my whole body. I couldn't feel my body. All I could feel was the waves of please that were rocking through me like a hurricane. I didn't even notice that Lauren had cum and even untied my hand until I fell limp onto the table and opened my eyes slowly.

"Hey there beautiful." she says with a smirk.

I sigh heavily and pull her fully on top of me, "That was beyond amazing."

Lauren chuckles and lets her fingers trace patterns on my hip, "You're amazing."

"Mmm." I hum and close my eyes sleepily. "I think we should go upstairs. I don't want to sleep on a wooden table again tonight."

She giggles and slowly gets up, bringing me with her, "Of course not."

I stretch out and notice Lauren eyeing me again with renewed hunger. With a shake of my head I lean over and kiss her cheek, "Later my pet. Now we must nap."

Lauren smacks my ass and passes me, "If anybody's a pet in this house it's you baby." she says and makes her way up the stairs.

I quickly start to follow behind, "Is that so?"

"It is." she husks and pushes the bedroom door open with her hip. "And since you're tired now I guess I can't show you."

I watch her as she sits on the edge of the bed and starts to take off her stockings. That was when I pounced and pinned her down to the bed. "I'm nobody's pet."

She could see the challenge in my eyes and just smirks, "Bring it on."


	8. Date Night

It was finally date night. The kids were with Kenzi and Hale, and Bo and I had taken the weekend off. We were finally getting some mommy and momma time since the twins arrived a year ago. Don't get me wrong I love my new family but I missed my wife like you wouldn't believe. I missed her body, her kisses, I missed everything we were before we became parents.

A year. That's how long it's been since we've actually had alone time that didn't involve us moving quickly or getting interrupted by a crying baby. Although I wouldn't trade it for anything I still missed it when we could take our time and enjoy each other's bodies.

Tonight Bo said that we were going to some new restaurant downtown. It apparently had an open mic and a nice bar. It sounded lovely but what I was really looking forward to is spending the weekend with my wife after.

Thank god for Kenzi and Hale.

As I put the finishing touches on my make up I get a text from Bo saying for me to meet her at the place because she didn't have the car. She still insisted on driving around in that god awful camaro but knew that the children were forbidden to step foot into that death trap. Bo loved that car and I never understood why so I didn't fight her on keeping it.

Tonight I had decided on wearing my pearl pink, one-sleeved cocktail dress. It was shorter and tighter than I liked them but Bo loved when I wore things like this and if I was going to have some alone time with her there was no reason not to go out with a bang. There was no telling when I would get this opportunity again.

I arrived at the restaurant about fifteen minutes late thanks to the traffic and when I walked into the place I was greeted with a warm atmosphere. Almost homey feeling, which was kinda weird but welcomed.

I knew Bo would already probably be sitting at the bar waiting for me and when I scan my eyes over the seats I was not disappointed. There she was in all of her glory in a red cocktail dress with thin straps holding it up. The dress hugged her hour glass shape so perfectly it should be illegal. Which is also why I wasn't that upset that there was a man trying to hit on her even though she was politely declining his offers.

Standing from a distance, I observe the man. He was a scruffy looking thing. Tall, buff, blonde hair. The typical pretty boy type you could say. He had this air of arrogance that was really pissing me off plus he was standing a little to close to what was mine and that needed to stop.

Smoothing down my dress I strut over behind me wife and wrap my arms around her waist and whispering, "Hello gorgeous." into her ear.

She immediately turns around with a blinding smile plastered on her face, "You're late." she says.

"There was traffic." I answer back and peck her lips lightly. "I'm sorry." I whisper and kiss her more firmly, just enough to make both of our head spin before pulling back with a smile.

The man clears is throat, popping our bubble.

"Oh, babe this is..." she waves her hand and snaps towards the man, trying to thinking of his name.

"Dyson." he says and holds out his hand with an obvious fake smile. "And you are?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at the both of them. Bo because she really was too polite to tell him to fuck off and Dyson because he really thought he had a chance. "I'm Lauren." I shake his hand and smile widely as he squeezes my hand firmly.

"Well Lauren, it's nice to meet you. I was just chatting it up with your friend here." he says and motions towards Bo. "I was trying to get her to let me but her a drink."

I hear Bo scoff but she still manages her friendly mask, "Well I have my own money and someone to buy drinks for me if I didn't so I don't need yours, but thank you." she finishes with a sweet smile.

He leans forward and flashes what is no doubt his panty dropper smile, too bad it wasn't going to work for a second. "Oh come on, just one little drink." he coos. "I'm sure you'll love it." he says and places his hand on her bare thigh.

Hell no.

You can look but you are not allowed to touch what is mine.

"You know," I begin, and he quickly snatches his hand away from my wife's leg. "You remind me of the guy from Coldplay."

He smiles proudly and puffs out his chest, "Really? You think so? That's not the fir-..."

"I hate cold play." I say with a straight face and even tone making his face fall completely. "I also hate people putting their hands on my wife. You're allowed to look but she's mine and mine alone too touch."

His eyes widen as he chokes on his words. "Wha-wife? You two are..?" his eyes flicker between us, "But I thought...what?"

Bo bursts into laughter and stands before taking my hand, "Dyson it has been a pleasure but this is our first weekend away from our kids in a year so if you don't mind..." she lets her sentence trail off and leads me an empty booth. She was still laughing when we got to the table and I couldn't help but join in. "Did you see the look on his face when you said you hate Coldplay? I don't think I've ever seen someone so disappointed in my life!"

I watch my wife as she throws her head back and laughs and I can't help but swoon. Bo was so beautiful when she was unguarded and carefree. It was a beautiful thing too watch and I didn't notice that I was staring with a dreamy smile until Bo snaps her finger in front of my face.

"Why the look?" she asks with a wide, knowing smile.

I shrug and smile just as big, "You're just so beautiful...how could I not stare?"

Bo takes my hand in hers and sits it on the table top with a light squeeze, "I could say the same lovely."

We sit there, holding hands and staring adoringly into each other's eyes until the waitress clears her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, can I get y'all anything?" she asks with a polite smile. Her name tag said Sandy, which actually fit her because of her country accent and tall blonde hair. She reminded me of Jennifer Lawrence from that one movie.

"Um, yes we'll have a bottle of Chardonnay." Bo says gracefully before holding up two fingers and saying, "Two glasses please." It reminded me of something straight out of a movie the way she moved and spoke so smoothly, all the while never taking her eyes off of me.

"Okay, here are your menus and I'll be right back with your drinks." she says and walks away, leaving Bo and I staring each other down like before.

I have been waiting to get this time with her since Kenzi told us we needed to take a "us" break. Looking into her eyes now just reminded me of all the reasons I loved her and I'm hoping mine were doing the same for her.

"What are you hungry for?" Bo asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I can't help the smirk that plays across my face as I let my eyes rake up and down her body before leaning on my forearms. The dress I had on was already low cut and tight so this just gave more of a tease than it was. "Do you really want to know?" I ask with a quirked eyebrow.

She chuckles and stares into my eyes with unhidden desires, "If you are feeling what I'm feeling then you know that what I want isn't on the menu."

"Is that so?"

The waitress comes over with our wine and glasses, opening the wine before pouring our glasses and sitting the bottle in the bucket of ice. "Here we are ladies. I hope you enjoy your meal." then she's gone again.

Bo picks up her glass, swirling the liquid around before taking a sip and closing her eyes. "Mmm, that is so good." she practically moans as she opens her eyes slowly.

I was so focused on Bo and her lips as she sipped that I forgot about my own glass.

"Babe, are you gonna drink some?" she asks with a knowing smirk.

"Oh...um yeah." I stammer and pick up the glass, taking a much needed gulp.

"Y'all ready to order?" The waittress asks as she walks up to our booth with a wide smile.

Bo clears her throat and picks up her menu after sitting her glass down, "I think I'll have the chicken salad. What about you dear?" she asks and looks up at me with a smirk.

"Um...I'll have the same please." I say as the waitress continues to right down our order.

"Alright anything else?"

I go to say something but Bo beats me to it, still only looking into my eyes, "No tomatoes on hers, she's allergic...oh and can you get her a little side dish of extra dressing she loves that."

I couldn't help the wide smile that spreads across my face. It was one thing for someone to love you but it was anything thing for someone who knew you. I've always said that of rather somebody love me and know me than just love me because if some knows you, really knows you, then they know what you like and what you're afraid of. What kind of toothpaste you use. And I think that is truly wonderful.

"Okay. I'll take your menus and it'll be right out." she says and grabs the menus from the table. "Y'all have a good meal now."

After about ten minutes of Bo and I talking about how our day went the waitress finally brings out food. She holds up the little bowl of dressing after she sits the plates in front of us questioningly.

"Just glop it on." I say and pick up my knife and fork. "Thank you." I say after she's done.

"If y'all need anything else just give a shout." and with that she's gone once again.

I mix up the salad a bit when I notice Bo just staring at me. "You're not eating."

She shakes her head, "I'm watching you ritual."

I scoff with a smile, "My what?"

"Yeah, I think I've just about got your sequence down."

"My sequence?"

I glance up at her and see her face furrowed in concentration, "Yeah, first you turn your plate clockwise, cut on the diagonal four times" she describes my actions as I do them which makes me smile widely, "...now comes my favorite part...the loading of the fork." I laugh, "It's interesting how you put a little of everything on the fork and create that one, harmonic,balanced, perfect bite."

I put the food into my mouth and hum while closing my eyes, "Mmm." When I open my eyes I see Bo staring at me with those big adoring brown eyes and I swallow my chewed food thickly and force myself not to fidget under her gaze.

"You um, you have a little..." she points to the one sleeve on my dress and I place my hand over it but she half stands in the booth to stop me, "No no, don't, you'll smear it." Bo takes a corner of her napkin and rubs it on her tongue before rubbing it on my dress. Motherly move for sure. "There. You'll just have to wash it soon so it doesn't stain. I rather like that dress." she says with a smile and sits back in her place with a small smile.

"And I like you."

Bo pouts in that adorable way that makes me melt, "Only like?"

I shrug, "I was gonna say I have a warm affection for you but I changed my mind."

"Oh you are so gonna get it when we get out of here." she says with a smile and starts to dig into her salad finally."

"Well you have all weekend to punish me so I hope you're up for the challenge." I say with a wink, proud that my statement made Bo flatter in her movements and look up at me with smoldering eyes.

"Oh I'm up for it."

I smile, "Good."

Our evening continues with light chit chat and as we finish off the last of our wine I can't help but sigh contently. The fire between us was still burning bright and I couldn't wait to show my wife just how much I loved her over and over again.


	9. Giving A Little Thanks

I was working the midday shift when I got a text from Bo saying she had a surprise for me when I came home. She wouldn't tell me what the surprise was but she said that I should come straight home because she didn't know how long she could wait. I was very curious to what the surprise was so at nine thirty I cut my shift short and headed home. Knowing Bo she would make it worth it but if she didn't I would be slightly upset that she took me from my work for nothing.

When I pull up to the house I notice that just about all the lights are off except for the porch light. No bedroom lights, no living room lights. Nothing.

What could be a surprise in a dark house?

It wasn't my birthday and it wasn't an anniversary so I was coming up blank.

"Bee?" I call out as I step into the dark foyer, quickly flicking on a light so I could see. "Bee baby, you here?"

Nothing.

Well what the hell did she get me to leave early if she wasn't going to be here?

"You've got to be kidding me." I grumble to myself and hang my coat and bag in the closet. Bo knows how much I love my science and how much I hate when she takes me away from it for no reason. Don't get me wrong I love spending time with my wife but the time I got with science was always enjoyable for me. Plus, when I'm around Bo I tend to forget about my science.

I walk into the living room and flip on the light, expecting to find my couch and chairs in the room but instead there was a silver pole I'm the middle of the room and a wooden chair with a very alluring Bo sitting cross legged in said chair.

Wow.

"Hey honey, glad you're home." she says lustfully, her eyes conveying that what I was in store for was definitely something I would love. "Why don't you come take a seat?" she asks and stands while motioning to the chair.

I stare at her baffled, "Wha-what's all this for?"

She tilts her head slightly to the right in that adorable way I love so much and shrugs, "I just wanted to show my appreciation for all the extra hours you picked up while I took a break from work last week."

"Bo we already.."

"We already discussed that it was a mutual thing for me to take a break for a bit but that doesn't mean I can't say 'thank you'." she looks down and then back up at me with a sexy smirk, "Unless you'd rather not have this surprise. I didn't just sit at home while you worked. Come on, give me five minutes. Pleeeease?" Bo flashes those big puppy dog eyes and I melt.

I smile, "If this isn't good you're in for the punishment of your life."

She nods slowly and watches me walk to the chair, "Yes ma'am." she purrs and walks over to the new pole, her heals clacking loudly on the wood floor. "Okay so forgive me if it's a little sloppy but I've only had 7 days to learn how to do this and some of it is out of my head." she says before she pulls a small remote for the stereo out of her bra and then tosses it somewhere on the ground after turning the music on.

The song starts and from the second the bass guitar starts playing I know that it's going to be a very sensual song.

(Song is "Drive" by Melissa Ferrick, listening to it while reading this recommended)

As the woman starts to sing Bo starts to sway against the pole. She twirls around it, throwing her head back as she does. Bo lifts herself up on the pole and spins around it, her legs opening. She puts her back to the pole while facing me and runs her hand down her body while swaying her hips, looking me right in the eyes. Her movements were so slow and sexy that I couldn't bare the thought of her speeding up her actions.

If this is what a weeks worth of classes taught her I'd like to pay for a whole year please.

God she's so sexy. I can't help but think to myself.

Bo continues to twirl and arch against the pole until she desides to climb it with her strong legs. When she gets about halfway up to the top she wraps her legs tightly around the shiny metal and leans back, her hands caressing her breasts as she slowly slides down until she's safely on the ground.

I'm trying my best not to squirm in my chair because the half naked, dancing woman was actually driving me insane. I wanted to touch and feel so bad I thought I would explode.

Well that and I was afraid she would fall and hurt herself.

She gets on her hands and knees, throwing her hair back before she crawls sensually closer to me with that damn smirk. Bo stops right at my knees and leans back onto the heels of her feet, grinding her hips in the air and running her hands through her long, dark hair.

I'm pretty sure my lip is going to detach from my skin because of my teeth digging into it.

Bo smirks that sexy smirk and parts my legs slowly before sliding slowly from the ground and into my lap. She turns her back to me and grinds down into my lap slowly. So slowly. She bends over before slowly sliding up straight again and rotates her ass on me.

In the kitchen, in the shower, in the backseat of my car I'll hold you up.

I can barely register the words of the song anymore. The only thing that mattered was Bo's ass in my lap, and what an ass it is.

She stands up slowly and bends over, touching her toes before swaying her hips side to side. Her ass was practically in my face and I couldn't stop my hands from grabbing her hips forcefully and pulling her back into my lap where she grinds down with a low moan.

My hands travel to the inside of her thighs as she grinds against me before standing up again. I couldn't help but pull the black thong down her toned legs slowly as she swayed her hips to the beat of the music in front of me.

"Beautiful." I murmur to myself, knowing she wouldn't hear me over the music.

Bo turns around and stares at me with darkened eyes before straddling me, reaching her hand behind her to unclasp her bra and toss it across the floor.

Now naked, Bo pushes her chest forward while she grinds down but quickly pulls away just as my mouth is about to close around her hard nipple. I can't help my groans as she teases me with her perfect chest and the grin on her face tells me that she's having quite a bit of fun but I needed to touch her now.

I let my hand travel from her ass, to her waist, and finally her thighs before I let my right hand drift to her soaking heat.

"Lauren.." she groans, keeping her eyes trained on me as she grinds down into my hand.

I tease her lightly, forgetting all about the music that was still playing. The only thing that mattered right now was having Bo lose herself in my lap.

Before I could get too carried away Bo stands up again and takes a few steps back with a grin on her face. She stands there and stares me in the eyes as she runs her hands slowly through her hair, down between her breast, over her torso and finally cupping her mound. I wanted to be doing that. I wanted it to be my hands touching her but I dont dare move.

We haven't even gotten started yet. I haven't even...I haven't even tied you up. I haven't even turned you over. This is where I'm gonna live...right here between your hips.

The song continues as she saunters back over to the pole. It was impressive as well as sexy seeing Bo work the pole so gracefully. You'd think she's been doing this her whole life but then again that could be her naturally sensual aura. Whatever it was it had me hypnotized.

Bo climbs up the pole again, throwing her hair back and rolling her body. She looks so good up there truly but I wanted her to come down. She grasps the pole with both hands before pushing her body off so only her arms were holding her up and I couldn't keep my jaw from dropping. She moves her body like a mermaid swimming in the ocean before wrapping her legs around the pole and spinning around it as she came down. When she did get to the floor the music stops and I shoot up from my chair.

I take three long strides until I am standing right in front of my lovely wife.

"Can I help you?" she asks lustfully, her eyes never leaving my lips.

I don't say anything I just lock my hands in her hair and bring her lips to mine. It was a dominating but passionate kiss. Our tongues swirled together as I moved my hands from Bo's hair to her hips while I walk us to the nearest wall.

"Lauren." Bo moans as I pepper kisses on her neck and collarbone.

I low growl comes from deep within me, surprising me slightly. What this woman did to me was insane. I couldn't stop my roaming hands as I bit down on her flesh, marking her as my own.

Thankfully Bo was already naked in front of me so all I had to do was shed my clothes which was greatly appreciated by Bo.

I step forward, not letting my body quite touch her yet. She bites her lips and eyes me hungrily, "See something you like?"

Bo's eyes never leave my body, she only nods and lets out a low growl before placing her hands on my hips, pulling my firmly to her and the wall. "So much." she husks before capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

Our tongues dance together and I don't waste time letting my hand drift from her back to her ready sex. I knew Bo would be wet but I didn't expect the wetness that was indeed there. "Oh god. You're so wet for me."

She gasps and tangles her hands in my hair, "Only for you."

"Mmm." I hum and start to slowly move my fingers through her folds, enjoying the whimpers and gasps that I bring out from her.

Bo pushes down into my hand and throws her head back against the wall. I've never seen anything so beautiful.

I kiss her neck, biting and licking my way down to her breasts before taking a pert nipple into my mouth, making her gasp and tighten her grip on my hair.

"Oh god." she groans and thrusts into my hand. "Lauren.."

Hearing her say my name in that breathy way makes me want to taste her on my lips. So I let go of her nipple with a wet pop and kiss my way down to the dark patch of hair waiting for me.

Bo's smell surrounds me and my mouth waters at the thought of her riding my face while she cums screaming my name.

"Fuck." I groan to myself before diving right in to feast on her. I let my hands cup her ass to pull her further into my mouth.

There's a sharp gasp as the hand in my hair tightens. "Holy shit Lauren." Bo moans above me, causing me to look up and find her eyes locked on mine. She nods, "Fuck. That's right look at me baby. Ugh...look at me while her fuck me with your tongue."

I can't help but close my eyes briefly and moan into her, doubling my efforts.

Bo's hand leaves my hair and she brings them to her perfect breasts, massaging them firmly. "Oh shit." she gasps with a breathy chuckle that quickly turns into another moan when I swirl a finger outside her opening and suck her clit.

Her right hand leaves her breast and she brings it down to brush the hair out of my face, "Let me see your eyes. Look at me baby." she strains to say.

"You like it when I lick you?" I ask, pulling away from her sex just a little.

Bo nods.

"Mmm, you taste so good baby." I give her slit one long lick. "So fucking good."

Her hand tightens again in my hair and she pulls my head back, "Stick out your tongue." she demands and I quickly obey. "Good girl." she purrs and starts to thrust herself on my tongue, moaning loudly. "Gimme...fuck...gimme your fingers babe." Once agin I don't deny her and quickly thrust two fingers easily into my wife. "Shit that feels good."

I wiggle my tongue from side to side and smack her ass firmly with both my hand which causes her hips to jerk.

She growls deeply and says, "Again." through clenched teeth.

I fight back the smirk as she rides my tongue while I slide in and out of her, smacking her ass every now and then.

Bo tightens around my fingers and I know that this was going to be a big one.

"Right there. Oh god yes yes yes yes! Oh Lauren!" she almost screams before clamping down on my fingers and sliding down the wall in a heap as her orgasm takes over her. "Fuuuck me." she sighs as her breath catches back up with her.

I slowly take my fingers out of Bo and trail them up to her lips. "Open." I husk.

Bo opens her lovely mouth and takes the wet digits in with enthusiasm. We both moan and look into each other eyes knowing that this was far from over. And when she quickly sits up and pins me down to the ground I know I'm in for trouble that I would happily welcome any time of any day.


	10. Chapter 10

"Rose, baby be careful!" Lauren frets as we watch our daughter play on the monkey bars, swinging back and forth with a wide small on her face. "Bo, go get her. What if she falls?" she looks at me with panicked eyes then quickly back at out daughter.

I place my hand over my wife's on our picnic blanket and chuckle, "Babe calm down. Look how much fun she's having." I point out.

Lauren grumbles, "If she hurts herself I'm going to blame you. She shouldn't swing on that thing like that."

"What do you want to do? Put her in a plastic bubble?" I challenge.

She scoffs, "She's you're daughter, like that would stop her from getting into some kind of trouble. Rose! Honey, you can't climb the slide!" Lauren says anxiously as she starts to stand from the blanket.

I can't help but laugh and bring my wife closer to me, stopping her from going anywhere, as we watch our daughter run around and play with some other kids on the play ground. "We made a good kid babe. You don't have to worry. Let her have some fun."

Lauren pouts and crosses her arms over her chest, "I don't like it. You know how I get. She's only seven and she's already broken her arm once."

"Which was a complete accident." I defend and squeeze my wife closer to me.

"She was jumping on the bed!" she wails, getting all worked up. "Not to mention-"

I cut her off and bring her lips to mine in a silencing kiss. "Not to mention she's a little girl who likes to rough it out with the boys." I finish for her and kiss her once more. "Just like her mother."

Lauren grins and pushes out of my embrace, "This is all your fault." she kids and pokes my arm.

"Just let her have some fun babe." I say with a smile and bring my eyes back to my daughter.

Lauren and I had decided on a donor that had blonde hair like Lauren's, brown eyes that were almost like Lauren's, and from his profile he was just as smart as my wife. We wanted out daughter to look like she came from both of us as much as possible. And she does. She has hair like Lauren, eyes like mine and from her personality she was a lot like me. There wasn't a thing we wouldn't do for our baby. She had us wrapped around her little finger with her charm and she knew it.

Rosie Kristen Lewis was born on October 15, 2006. It took a lot of work to get our Rosie here to us. Besides having to find a suitable sperm donor we had many complications during my pregnancy. So many that we weren't even sure if she would make it out. During the nine months of pregnancy we had quite a few scares and her labor proved to be the hardest thing I had to go through in my life. Almost two whole days of labor and at four thirty-five that morning we heard the joyous cry of our little girl. She weighed six pounds even and had the brightest head of blonde hair you'd ever see. Lauren had decided on Rosie as soon as she saw her because of her plump rosy cheeks.

She was and still is the most precious thing that ever came into our lives.

"Mommy, momma!" Rosie dances over to Lauren and I on the blanket.

"Yes Rose?" I take her hands into mine to keep her still for a second. Which if course didn't work for a second.

She points in a general direction and bounces on the soles of her feet,"Can I, can I play football?"

My wife looks where she pointed to a group of, what looked like, ten year old boys before turning her yes back to Rosie. "I don't know sweetheart. I don't want you to get hurt." Lauren says and looks at me. "How about you and mommy and me go for a walk and get ice cream?"

Rose just looks at Lauren with those big eyes as I pull her down into my lap, "But momma I wanna play football with my new friends."

Lauren nods, "And you can play. With your mommy at the house once we get ice cream."

Rose pulls her hands out of mine and crosses her arms unhappily over her chest, "We can never do what I wanna do. I wanna do what I wanna do." she stops her feet on the blanket before turning to me. "Mommy I wanna okay football. Can I please play?" she looks up at me with those big, teary brown eyes and I have to look at Lauren, my resolve cracking quicker by the second.

My wife watches me with a raised eyebrow, telling me that 'no' was the finally answer.

"I'm sorry Kitten but momma says no." I see Lauren nod once and start to pack up the picnic.

She throws her arms around my neck and buries her face in my shoulder. "But mommy.."

"I'll make you a deal." I whisper into her ear. "We can go get ice cream and then I'll bring you back to the park tomorrow to play football while momma is at work."

She instantly perks up at that idea and gives me a tight hug along with a sloppy wet kiss on my cheek, "Can we take pictures with your fancy camera too?" she asks with wonder.

"Anything for you Kitten." I smile and look over at Lauren who is scolding us. "What?" I question and run my hand over my daughters blonde hair. "She like football." I shrug.

Lauren just shakes her head with a grin, "Come on then. Sounds like you two have a busy day tomorrow and it's getting late." she eyes us and straps the picnic bag on her shoulder.

Rose covers her face and utters,"Uh oh. I think we is in trouble mommy." quietly to me.

I laugh and stand, bringing my daughter with me, "Don't worry. I'll get is out of it." I smile while picking her up and spinning her around before sitting her down safely. "Now come on pretty girl. Ice cream awaits us."

"I'm gonna get chocolate." she grabs my hand then Lauren's. "What are you gonna get momma?" she asks Lauren, flashing that cute smile that Lauren always melts to.

My wife smiles down at Rose and taps her chin with her finger, "I think I'm gonna get the creme pop."

"Eeewww. Momma you're gross." she says and makes a face as she looks up at me. "What kinda are you getting mommy?"

"I don't know." I shrug with a smile. "I was thinking a Flinstone pop."

She makes a face at me. "You're gross too mommy."

"Hey, what's so wrong with that?"

"It's not chocolate dear." Lauren says with a smug grin. "Anything that isn't chocolate is gross."

I chuckle and nod understandingly, "You'd even eat chocolate broccoli Kitten?"

Rosie nods, "Broccoli is gross but chocolate would make it better!" she says proudly.

"But there is no healthy quality of putting chocolate on your broccoli Rose." Lauren counters.

Rose shakes her head no, "Well there's no healthy quality in your face." she says and sticks her little tongue out.

Lauren looks at me with wide eyes as I try to hold on my laughter. "Who taught you that?"

"Auntie K." she says proudly.

"I'll have to talk your Auntie K about that." Lauren grumbles to herself.

I laugh as Rose starts to ramble on about what her and her Auntie K did last weekend and I can't help the wide smile that spreads across my face. I don't think I ever have been so content in my life. I finally had my family. I had my world.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on babe lets go out." Bo wines next to me on the couch. "You know I hate just sitting around." We have been in the house for the past two weeks because she had caught a Fae flue that her succubus couldn't heal while on a case with Kenzi, and now that she's seemed to have broken said flu she wants to go out and do something. Even though I insist that she should wait a few more days she doesn't want to listen, and Kenzi always cheering her on wasn't helping either.

I sigh, "Bo, we talked about this. You could still be sick."

She groans and flops her head into my lap, "But I don't feel sick." she insists and turns off the tv. "Come on, let's go dancing." she pleads.

It was that moment that Kenzi decided to come into the living room, "We're going dancing?" she asks excitedly, her arm elbow deep in a bag of Doritos. "Finally! Hotpants lets go!"

I shake my head, "We aren't going dancing. We aren't going out. I already told both of of you this." I eye both of them. "Give Bo a few more days and then she'll have the doctor's all clear to dance until the world ends." I look down at Bo as she opens her mouth, but stopping whatever she was going to say. "Until then...you will be staying here Isabeau." I state firmly, knowing that me using her full name always got her to listen to me.

Kenzi groans and leans over the back of the couch next to my head and smiles sweetly, "Lauren, Lo, Dr. Lewis, Hotpants, Doc...I know that you have all these degrees and smart people stuff going on but my BoBo has been obeying doctor's orders for the past two weeks." she stresses dramatically holding up two fingers, causing me to role my eyes. "So I think it would only be fair for us to have a night out. All of us."

"Yeah babe, all of us." Bo chimes in and gives me the big puppy eyes and her famous pout.

I stare down at her my resolve cracking quickly. She was cheating and she knew it. That pout and those big brown eyes could make me rob a bank if it made her feel better. Combine that with her succubus charms, well nobody is immune. I almost give her the go ahead, almost, until I see her signaling Kenzi with her eyes. "I'm sorry baby but you can't." I kiss her forehead.

She groans and throws her arms over her head, mumbling something into her skin.

"Not cool doc." Kenzi groans and marches into the kitchen. Nobody said she couldn't go. Kenzi wasn't the sick one, but everybody knows that Kenzi hates going anywhere without Bo or at least me.

"I'm sorry Bee, I just need you to be healthy before you go and put all that alcohol into your system." I run my fingers through her hair as she mumbles into her arm again. "What was that?"

Bo removes her arms from her face and flops them into her lap before looking up at me, "I said 'this sucks'. I thought you were fun."

I scoff, "I am fun."

She shakes her head and sits up fully on the couch, turning to me, "Hi, I'm Dr. Lauren, I don't like to have any fun." she drops her voice a little and mocks me, "Take two frownie brownies and call me in the morning." she finishes and flops back into my lap.

I can't help but laugh at how childish this whole situation was. Bo never did do well with not getting her way but in the end she was going to thank me. Especially since I'm the one who's been neglecting my science to stay by her side through this whole time. "Baby you know I would love to go out. I've been in the house the same amount of time as you, but I need you completely healthy before that." I say softly and lean down, giving her lips a soft kiss. "Okay?"

She stares into my eyes from a minute or two, seeing how serious I was before sighing heavily and snuggling into me, "Fine."

"Come on!" Kenzi yells as she makes her way back into the kitchen, "I thought you were my big bad succubus!" she groans and flops down on Bo's stomach, making her lurch forward with a painful yelp, "You're no succubus, you're a succubust! This is a prob Bo. A very big prob." she says then looks at me, pointing her index finger at my face, "This is your fault."

I shrug, not really caring if she was upset.

"Because of you my bestie is all kinds of succuwhipped."

"Don't be a dick." Bo warns and smacks Kenzi's arm. "I'm not keeping you here. You're not even the sick one."

"But Boooooo, I can't go out on the town with out my Batman." she says desperately, "Who is Robin without Batman, huh? Nobody that's who! Just some weird kid in a leotard."

I just laugh and shake my head, "How about I make you guys a deal, since I'm ruining your party time."

"Lauren you don't..."

Kenzi puts her hand over Bo's mouth and smiles sweetly at me, "Name the deal doc."

"If you two can stay in for three more days, just three, I'll bring out After Hours Lauren when we do go out." I suggest with a smirk, knowing just how much they love After Hours Lauren.

"I'm okay with that!" Bo exclaims after moving Kenzi's hand from her mouth, "After Hours Lauren isn't my favorite but she's pretty damn close."

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Which is your favorite?"

Bo smirks and looks at me with dark eyes, "I'll have to show you later." she husks.

A hot blush rushes up my neck as Bo's eyes flash their blue color for a split second. She looked so sexy and dangerous with that blue, especially when it was dirty thoughts putting the beautiful supernatural color there.

"Um, I'm sitting right here." Kenzi says with the 'are you effing kidding me right now' look pointed at me.

I blush more, "Sorry."

"Yeah yeah." she waves me off before standing up, "If you bring out After Hours Lauren for three nights this month then we have a deal. I would say three nights in a row but I know you have doctory shit to do."

I nod my head, "And if I don't then I'll buy that bottle of buckthorn from Trick that you've been trying to steal for the past year."

Bo laughs drowsily from my lap. I hadn't noticed that she had turned on her side and wrapped her arms around my waist, snuggling into my stomach. The medicine must be making her sleepy. She was so cute when she was sleepy like this. It was obvious she was trying to fight it. She looks like a little girl.

"You gots yourself a deal lady." Kenzi exclaims and holds her hand out to me to shake. "You better get ready doc, there's only two more weeks to the month!" she sings and skips off to her room after I shook her hand.

"I swear some times that girl is like a teenager." I grumble and look down at my girlfriend happily sleeping in my lap. She was going to regret falling asleep on the couch because she was too cute for me to wake so we could move upstairs. It was something I could never do, so I decide so slowly slide from under her head, replacing my lap with a few pillows. I grab my tablet and put it to charge in the kitchen before returning to the living room. Bo had turned over just like I figured she would and I decided to slide onto the couch in front of her. Grabbing a blanket and draping it over us before getting comfortable. The pain would be there in the morning but sharing this moment with Bo made it all worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally it was Friday. Which meant it was club night with Tamsin. Finally. We had made this a best friend once a month outing for the last six years because according to my best friend I spent too much time in my lab, too much time at home and too much time eating take out. So on the last Friday of every month we went out on the town. Usual it was the same club but every now and then we would mix it up. This Friday Tamsin said there was some club called Rave that she heard some good things about and was determined to get me to loosen up, not that I was wound tight anyway.

As much as I loved this nights I dreaded them at the same time. One because I was forced to dress in my party clothes, do something to my hair and maybe put a little make up on. All things I tried to avoid unless necessary. Second because I would have to sit at a bar and try not to gag whilst sleazy men came and hit on me, asking to buy me drinks or take me home. Thirdly because all of the women that I would meet at these clubs were the um...stage lesbians I guess you could call them? They would dance and kiss all on me while some guy they were trying to go home with watched. It would always just leave me hot and wanting more, but every night I went into it with optimism and hoping that this time would be different.

Tonight I decided to bring out a dress I haven't worn in a while. One that was sure to get someone to come home with me. Although that wasn't the priority I still needed to get laid. It's been a few years and I miss a woman's touch. Hopefully tonight I actually did get lucky since these nights are the only nights I actually try to get out there.

The dress was strapless, leather and short enough it should be illegal. It wasn't my usual style but when I tried the dress on I couldn't pass up the opportunity to look this good. My legs looked longer and my arms looked more toned than they actually were. To top it off I had my black heels adorning my feet and a nice smokey eye on my face. My hair was a messy kind of straight, you couldn't tell that I actually did it unless you really looked. It made me look like I just went for a roll or two in bed and my dark make up and bright red lips really made me look, dare I say suductive?

My phone vibrating on the counter interrupted my self appreciation and I looked to see it was Tamisn.

down the street double L. u better be ready to party!

I laugh and make my way downstairs, clutch purse in hand. No doubt my best friend would come in and have our pre-party shots like always. It always got the party going and my confidence surging.

I hear a car door slam as I get into the kitchen and pull out the bottle of tequila and a few shot glasses. Just as the four shots were poured Tamsin barges in, wearing her signature blue leather jacket and white tank paired with tight black jeans on knee high boots. My best friend was hot, there's no denying that. Especially when she looks like she does now.

"Are you ready Laur, cause this is going to be the craziest night of your sciency little life!" she exclaims and slams her hands down on the counter before drowning one of her shots with a grimace. "Woo! That'll put hair on your chest."

I laugh and down my first shot a little more lady like than Tamsin, "I don't know about you but I'm feeling pretty good about tonight." I smirk and drown down my last shot.

Tamsin does the same and puts her hands in her back pockets as she takes in my outfit, "Well let me just say Lauren Lewis if you weren't like the sister I never had..." she lets the sentence trail off as she waves her hand as if burned while biting her lip.

I do a little turn, "I do look great don't I?"

She nods, "If you don't take someone home tonight then I'll happily volunteer."

I walk over to her before patting the top of her head, "Only in your dreams Tam Tam. Only in your dreams." I say sweetly and make my way out of my apartment and to Tamsin's car, "Don't forget to lock the door like last time!" I yell at her from the driveway.

"Oh come on that was one time!" she groans as she does lock up.

I chuckle, "And that once caused someone to come in and steal my furniture."

"Which I replaced!" she points out and clicks the car remote, unlocking the doors for me to get in. "Don't bring up old shit. It's not very attractive." she grumbles as we fall into the car.

"Oh just shut up and drive."

We searched for a good thirty minutes until we actually found a parking spot, which by the way was a few blocks away from the club. That's good I guess. Lets me know that people actually like the club which meant Tamsin and I probably would too.

The line outside wrapped all the way around the corner and most likely around the block, but like every time we did this we had no problem walking up to the guard and getting in a second later. Most clubs you had to have a certain look and if you didn't have the look well...you might as well wait outside with all the other because you weren't getting in.

"You ready?" Tamsin asks me as we make our way into the pulsating building.

I smirk and nod, "Lets do this."

Walking into the club was like walking into a sauna. A hot, sex induced sauna. Bodies were grinding and moving against each other as the music and lights bounced off of the wall and over the people. It was beautiful to see it. Women and men a like dancing with one another, glowing necklaces and bracelets adorning their bodies. The strobe and laser lights made the vision even more intense, along with the smoke machine and as we head to the bar I find myself itching to get in the middle of the grinding people. I wanted to get lost on the sea of bodies that seemed to be moving with such sensuality.

We finally do make it to the bar after some pushing and just order a few shots that we quickly drown down. I started to feel the buzz from my earlier shots and the four more I just downed. Now I was looking to dance.

Tamsin had already been snatched up by some pretty redhead, leaving me at the bar to fend for myself like always.

I order one more shot before turning around to face the crowd, not really focusing on anyone in particular.

Well I wasn't until I saw her.

In the middle of two men was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her hands above her head as she moved to the beat of the music, seemingly ignoring the two men attempting grinding against her, not matching her rhythm at all. She was simply divine in her tight red dress that was even shorter and tighter than mine. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her long brown hair was up in a lose ponytail with a few stray pieces sticking to her face from sweating. Not to mention her curvaceous body. God she was delicious.

"Damn." I think to myself and continue watching.

I was pleasantly surprised when her eyes opened and flicked over to me before she smirks. She sizes me up for a minute or two and I guess she liked what she saw because she started making sure to move with more purpose. She rolled and dipped so deliciously I just couldn't take my eyes away even if I wanted to, which I surely didn't. Her hips rolled and I found myself biting my lip and the thought of my hands, possibly mouth, on said hips.

After a while of watching her I decided that I wanted more but as soon as I push off of my bar stool someone puts their hand on my arm, stopping me.

Not wanting to be rude, I turn around with a polite smile, "Hi." I say as I turn around, finding a pretty little thing with big curly hair staring back at me in obvious lust.

"Well hello." she husks and leans in a little closer before holding out her hand in greeting, "I'm Nadia."

I smirk and glance back at the dance floor, noticing the woman I had my sights set on had disappeared. Turning my attention back to my admirer I take her hand in mine, trying not to show disappointment that she had ruined my chance with the mysterious woman. "Hello Nadia, I'm Lauren."

She smirks and lets go of my hand, lingering longer than needed, "My my I have to say you are beautiful. Can I buy you a drink?" she asks and lets her eyes track down my body.

I think about it for a second.

If I let her buy me a drink she'll want to buy me more and if that happens she'll want to "take me home" and though she was beautiful, she's not the woman I was looking for tonight. No I wanted the dark, mysterious woman from the dance floor and I wasn't settling for less.

Just as I was about to answer I feel a pair of soft lips kiss my shoulder, I was about to turn around and slap whoever it was silly but a sultry voice purred, "Or you could let me take you on that floor and feel your body against mine." I don't know how I know it's her but I just do. The deepness of her voice just fits her look I guess.

My eyes flutter shut and I shudder at the feeling of her warm breath on my neck.

I could faintly hear the Nadia woman say, "You've got to be kidding me." but then the woman bites down on a particularly sensitive spot on my shoulder, making all coherent thoughts leave me.

As I turn to get a better look at the woman she husks, "I'm Bo. What's your name gorgeous?" she asks, her voice never wavering from anything less than arousing.

I relax back against her body and let out a heavy breath, "I'm Lauren." I croak out before licking my lips.

"And she's mine, so back off lady." Nadia says through clenched teeth.

Bo chuckles darkly behind me as she looks amusingly at Nadia, at this point I was too caught up in Bo that I didn't really care if the other woman's feelings were hurt. I was thinking about the hand she had on my back and how bad I wanted it to go other places. I was fighting the urge to just drag her to a bathroom or something and how she seemed so dangerous right now...god it's a turn on and I can't figure out why. "Oh my poor sweet girl." she chuckles again, "Sweet sweet girl." she clicks her teeth while shaking her head before walking to stand partially in front of me. Did I mention I had a front row seat to the best ass I've ever seen now? "I'm going to tell it to you like this, you can make a claim on her if you'd like but I'm going to let you know right now that claim means absolute shit to me." Bo holds up her hand, looking at her black painted nails like she didn't have a care in the world. Her air of arrogance was strangely pulling me closer to her. Like a moth to a flame. "Lauren here is obviously beautiful and oh so sexy..." she says throwing a wink and smirk back at me that makes my stomach clench, "but unless you can make her as hot as I clearly have, well you sweet girl might want to back off yourself."

Nadia stands up, stepping into Bo's personal space, clearly challenging her, "And if I don't?"

Bo smirks a smirk that told everyone that she wasn't some innocent that couldn't take care of herself and it would be wise that you don't test her. It was one of those looks that looked like she'd kill a man. It was another reason I was strangely attracted to her. "Then I'll just have to show you that me doing this..." she turns to me with a blinding smile and before I could process what was going on her lips were smashed against mine in a hungry, demanding kiss. It didn't even take me a second to stand from my seat and melt against her warm body. My arms lock around her neck and her hands hold my hips possessively, pulling me closer to her. Our lips glide against each other so smoothly you'd think we'd kissed before. I want so much more but the need for more air than what I was getting through my nose started to rise, and I was going to pull away but when Bo bit down on my lip I felt my knees buckle a little as I moaned shamelessly. Bo pulls away with that smirk on her face before turning back to a stunned Nadia, "and she is wanting more then you have no use here. So you can run along sweet girl before my patience runs out, and that is something you don't want."

Nadia looks at me as I'm staring at Bo's body leaning on the bar, biting my lip like I wish she would again and gives up. She walks away no doubt going to look for someone else who would give her the attention she wasn't getting for me.

I must say, having two beautiful women fight over you is a pretty great feeling but having one that was more of a "take what I want and fuck everybody else" type...well I couldn't be more turned on right now.

Bo turns back to me with a smile, making me notice the dimple on the right side of her face, right below a little beauty mark. She really was stunning. The few stray pieces from her ponytail framing her face and those chocolate brown eyes staring at me with such hunger I was sure she'd devour me on the spot. She looked so dark and dangerous, it was thrilling to think she was just as into me as much as I was into her. "I'm sorry about that. I couldn't let her take the opportunity she stole from you." I lift an eyebrow in confusion and Bo just laughs. "When I was dancing? You were making your way to me before she stopped you?"

I rolls my eyes at myself and nod, "I was actually coming to dance with you since you are quite possibly the sexiest thing I've seen in this club." I let a smirk cross my face and let my eyes scan her body once again.

"Well, you've obviously haven't seen yourself darlin." her smirk comes back as she leans in closer, ghosting her lips over mine. "Do you want to dance or could we get out of here?"

I let out a shuddering breath as my eyes flutter closed, "I'm up for dancing if you are."

"You read my mind darlin." she says with a bright smile as she grabs my hand and pulls me through the sea of bodies.

We had to push and shove a little but Bo never let go of the hold she had on my hand until we were in the very middle of the dance floor. The bodies around us were shaking, grinding and rolling against one another and I was ready to join them.

The thing I noticed about this club is that the music wasn't anything you heard on the radio. It was just a bunch of techo dance music I guess you could say. There was even a dj in a booth spinning the record to make it more intense. I had never heard this music before but whatever it is I like it.

Bo pulls me closer to her by my hips, bringing my full attention back to her, "Show me what you've got darlin." she has to yell into my ear so I can actually hear her.

I tangle my fingers in her beautiful hair hand grab and handful of it. She bites her lip and looks at me with smoldering eyes that made me wanna forget about the whole dance thing and take her right here. I guide her to me so she could hear me better and say, "Just let me know if it's too much for you." and release her before turning around, pushing my ass back into her and start to grind with the music. For a minute she just holds my hips in shock but after I put my hands over hers she snapped out of it. Bo pulls me roughly into her and grinds against me, sending a hot jolt of need between my legs. It was exhilarating to say the least to have Bo pressed so closely behind me. I could fell her breast pressed to my back and her hips thrusting against my ass.

Oh my god I want her.

My body melts back against her and I reach my arm up, bringing her face down to my neck where she eagerly latches her lips to my skin. I can't help but bite my lip. Her lips and teeth on my skin was like falling and flying at the same time. It made me wonder what else she could do with her mouth.

I pull her lips away from my skin and turn to her, pushing my lips against hers. "Take me home." I husk into her ear as she kissess her way from my jawline to my ear.

I feel more than hear her laugh a little, "I thought you'd never ask." she says and bites down on my shoulder before taking my hand and leading me to the door.

I spot Tamisn at the bar with the redhead from earlier and I pull Bo to a stop, "I have to tell my friend I won't be home tonight."

She nods and says, "Do what you gotta do darlin. I'll wait here." before sending me off with an alluring smack on the ass.

I can't help but shake my head and put a little extra sway in my hip as I make my way over to Tamsin. No doubt Bo was watching my every move; i mean I could feel her eyes all over me.

Tamsin spots me walking over and smiles, "Hey Tam." I say as I approach, trying to hold in my laugh when the redhead from earlier scans over me as if I'm a threat.

"What's up blondie? Thought you would've been home already." she kids and pushes my shoulder.

"Actually I'm not gonna be home tonight, possibly not tomorrow either if all goes well." I say with a wink.

It's like somebody just told her she won the lottery, "Are you finally getting laid? Thank gods. I was tired of seeing you all mopey and shit all the time." she drinks a sip from whatever she was drinking.

I roll my eyes, "You're soooo funny. But yeah I'm leaving, don't wait up and I'll call you whenever I'm not going into a sex coma."

Tamsin laughs and nods before shooing me away, "Go on now. Be ready to share when you get back!"

I just shake my head and laugh before making my way back to Bo, who indeed was watching me the whole time.

Her eyes scan my body as I slowly sway my way over to her, not bothering to hide my own wondering eyes.

"All set?" she asks, her eyes glued to my lips.

I smirk and nod, "I'm ready when you are."

Bo takes me hand and purrs, "Well I hope you're ready for the night of your life because I'm going to turn you out darlin." before pulling me through the rest of the crowd and out the club.

"I hope you actually follow through cause if I wake up tomorrow with the use of my legs I'll have to file a formal complaint." I smirk as Bo leads us to her car. "And maybe a retry if you can handle it."

She chuckles, "Oh I'm going to have fun with you darlin."

Bo's yellow camaro sped through the streets, trying to get to Bo's place as soon as possible. I didn't even care about the several traffic laws Bo must've broken, all I was concentrating on keeping my hands to myself.

I don't think my body has ever called out to a person so strongly. It was a little overwhelming; this desire. It was like I wanted to make her scream and moan my name so loud even the neighbors knew who I was. I wanted to give her every pleasure so I could watch her body arch and squirm under me. I wanted her on a counter, on a couch, against a wall. God, I don't even care where at this point I just wanted her.

Bo pulls to an abrupt stop in the driveway of a rundown building that looked like a bad game of jenga.

"Um, where are we? Did you bring me here to kill me or something?" I ask as I look out the window at the building with confusion.

Bo laughs and puts her hand on my upper thigh, reminding me of my building arousal. "I didn't bring you here to kill you. This is the building I lovingly call the clubhouse." she says and opens her car door, quickly making her way over to open mine. "When I moved here a few yeas back I kinda fell on this building. It's not much but it's more of a home than I've had." she chuckles and pulls me back against her body, planting a soft kiss on my neck. "How about I give you the grand tour, hmmm?"

I nod and smile, "As long as I end up in your bedroom some time soon."

"Oh you will. I've got these great statin sheets that you would look just delicious wrapped in." she husks as she leads me forward to the door.

Entering the clubhouse I expected to see wires hanging down, floorboards missing, maybe a dead body but that wasn't the case at all. You could tell that it had been renovated from corner to corner. There was a state of the art kitchen, a nice black leather couch and flat screen tv and in the kitchen and a little computer station off in the corner next to a staircase.

It was really a nice place.

After I finish examining the room I turn and find Bo watching me with a silly grin on her face, "What?" I ask, trying to hide a smile.

She shrugs nonchalantly and makes her way slowly over to me, "Oh nothing just...admiring your beauty from afar." Bo says and runs her index finger across my jawline when she reaches me. "You really are so beautiful Lauren." she sort of whispers, her eyes darting to different features on my face.

With Bo looking at me like she was I felt beautiful. Which is something I feel on occasion.

"So are you going to show me that tour or are you going to keep calling me beautiful?" I ask with a grin.

"Neither." she states, "I'm going to kiss you. Is that okay?"

Is that okay?

Did she really just ask me that?

Of course it was okay. I wanted to kiss her and hold and feel all of her. I wanted her to do the same to me.

I give a small nod and whisper, "Yes." as I start to lean in.

Bo gently places her hands on each cheek before pulling me all the way to her. She brushes her lips against mine making my breath catch in my throat and my hands reach up to grab her wrists. Bo pulls back slightly to look into my eyes and smiles softly, "You are breathtaking." she whispers before pulling my lips to hers in a final kiss.

I sigh in contentment and move my hands to her hips, pulling her closer to me. As much as I appreciated this slow, careful touching I needed to feel her skin against mine, against my lips and tongue. I had been aching for her since she kissed me in front of Nadia and now that I have her in my clutches I was going to get my fill.

Bo breaks away from my lips, trailing her lips across my jaw to my neck. I hear her sigh as she pulls me closer to her, backing me against the nearest wall. "I want you so much." she groans and sucks my pulse point, making me whimper as she soothes the skin with her tongue.

I pull Bo's lips to mine before pulling back slightly to look into her dark brown eyes, "Show me." I whisper as I ghost my lips over hers, "Show me how much."

She groans and pushes her body harder against mine, forcing a groan from my lips as she kisses my with reckless abandon. Her hands trail from my neck, over my breasts and down to my hands before Bo takes them and pins then above my head. I could help but groan again when Bo pushes her leg in between mine and took my bottom lip between her teeth teasingly.

My breath was ragged and my legs were getting shaky from anticipation. I wanted Bo like I've never wanted another and a quickie against this wall wasn't going to me enough.

I grab Bo's shoulders and flip us so she's now pinned to the wall, "I need more." I husk as my lips latch on to her neck. "Mmm I need to feel all of you so take me to bed and make me scream."

Bo moans and her legs buckle slightly before she grabs my hips and pushes me backwards, her lips latched onto mine. I couldn't tell where we were going but I was hoping it was some room with a bed.

My back is slammed into a door and I groan, pulling Bo closer to me by her hips.

She reaches behind me and we stumble clumsily into a room, too lost in lust to even laugh in the slightest.

Bo walks me backwards until I feel the mattress on the back of my thighs and fall back a little less than gracefully. She stands up and pushes her dress down revealing her lithe body clad in only a black lace g-string.

"My gods...you're beautiful." I whisper as I sit up and reach out to touch my new lover.

She steps in between my thighs and slides my dress straps down my shoulders, leaning down and kisses my skin softly. "I want to see you." she whispers against me.

I nod and pull my arms out of the small straps and slide it down, exposing my breast to the beautiful woman in front of me.

Bo leans back and I hear her breath hitch as she take in my newly reveled flesh. "Oh my." she whispers, bringing her right hand up, slowly trailing from my neck, to my collar bone and then between my breasts. "You are...wow. So breathtaking." she breathes out and pushes me gently onto my back. She kisses up my stomach to my breasts, grasping them firmly in her hands and takes one of my nipples into her mouth while she pinches and pull the other.

My head falls back and my hands pull her hair out of it's ponytail before tangle my fingers in the dark tresses. "Bo." I whisper and arch into her mouth. God this felt good. I don't remember ever feeling this sensitive and alive with any woman and I wanted more. So much more.

I pull Bo's mouth up to mine be she lays her body full on top of me. My legs fall open and wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

Bo groans and trails her lips down my jaw to my neck before she starts thrusting against me, her breasts running against mine making me moan.

My hands trail down from her hair to her ass, pulling her harder against me. "Lauren." she groans and bites down on my neck hard enough to leave a mark before kissing her way down my body. Her lips leaving a trail of fire as they descended my skin and her hands strokes the flames making the ache between my legs unbearable. My hips thrust up trying to find some kind of relief but Bo just hold me down with a chuckle. "So impatient."

I groan and thread my fingers through her hair once again, guiding her mouth to my wet heat, moaning when she doesn't fight me. "Oh god." I choke out as my hand tightens in Bo's hair and my other grips her sheets tightly.

"God you taste good." Bo moans as she sucks me into her mouth, pulling away with an audible pop. "So fucking good." she groans and spreads me open with her fingers before diving back in, licking me like I was her first meal in months.

I can't contain my moans as this beautiful woman works magic between my legs. My toes curl and my hips thrust at the pleasure coursing through my whole body. "Oh god...oh fuck...oh Bo." I felt like I was going to explode. I wanted it to last forever but when Bo slides her fingers into me I can't help but arch up off of the mattress and climax screaming out Bo's name as she continues to rip orgasms from my body until I fall limp, pulling her away from me.

She kisses up my body, stoping at my breast giving one of my nipples a hot suck, "Damn you are so sexy." she groans and kisses me deeply, letting me taste myself on her lips and tongue.

"You...wow." I chuckle breathlessly. "I have never felt that in my life."

Bo giggles, "I couldn't help myself."

I grasp her shoulders and flip us over so that I'm on top straddling her hips. "Well I think it would only be fair of I return the favor no?"

"Oh please do." she husks.

"I don't think I could tease so I'll just get right to business." I whisper against her lips before kissing quickly down to her waiting heat, trailing my finger through the dark patch of hair. Her arousal invaded my senses and I lower my mouth onto her soaking heat.

Bo's hand grabs at my hair and she arches off the bed, pushing into my mouth. "Oh yes. Oh fuck...just like that oh god." she moans as I get lost in the taste and feel of this beautiful woman against my tongue. She hitches her leg up, pulling it to her chest and grunts. "Stick your fingers in me." she demands and I immediately do just that, thrusting two fingers into her hugging heat.

I can't help the moan that falls from my lips at how wet she is. "You're so wet." I husk breathlessly.

Bo arches further off the bed, "Just for you." she groans. "Please make me come Lauren. I'm so close."

I thrust hard and fast into the woman moaning below me until her whole body tightens up and she comes into my hand, pushing her hips up a few more times before falling limp. I kiss my way back up to Bo as she pants, trying to catch her breath. "You are so beautiful." I whisper and slide my fingers out of he slowly, bringing them up to my lover's mouth.

Bo eagerly take my fingers into her mouth, sucking her evidence off of them them pulling me down into a fierce kiss.

I slide next to Bo and she turns to face me, brushing some of my hair out of my face, "You know I honestly didn't expect it to be that good but god...I think you've set the bar pretty high."

"Well I could say the same for you." I laugh.

Silence envelopes us and Bo slides closer to me, burrowing her face into my neck and draping her arm around my waist. "I like my cuddles before we tire each other so give me a few minutes and we can defiantly continue."

I pull Bo closer to me and kiss her temple, "I'm not in a rush." I say and relax fully into her bed, soaking in the feeling of being so comfortable with this woman that I didn't even know. Maybe after tonight we could actually see if we could still see each other. I know I would like that very much but until then...I'll just lay here.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey mom?"

I look up at my daughter focusing on her homework on the table in front of her, "Yeah Rosie?"

She huffs and throws her pencil down in frustration, "Can I take a break? All of this is giving me a headache and mamma isn't home to help me."

"I'm sorry honey, I wish I was as smart as your mother but I don't think anybody can be smarter than her computer brain." I chuckle and extend an arm to my teenage daughter. "Come on, we'll go watch a movie until your mamma gets home."

Rosie looks at me with a very Lauren smile and nods, "As long as you don't make me watch those romantic movies Auntie K told me about."

I scoff and frown as we make our way to the couch in the living room, "What's wrong with my romantic movies?"

Rose shakes her head with a smirk, "Nothing ma, you just live a romantic movie so why would you keep watching them?"

I flop down on the couch and Rose goes to our movie shelf to find something to watch.

"Hmph, I'm gonna have to tell your Aunt K that she needs to stop dissing my style."

"Well if it makes you feel any better she's always talking about my girlfriend and how much she doesn't like her." Rose scoffs.

"Oh yeah, how are you guys doing by the way? I know you started off kinda kinda."

My daughter shrugs as she scans the movie rack for something to watch, "We are alright. She doesn't really want to come out to her parents, or anybody for that matter, because she doesn't want to be judged." she shrugs again and gives me a sad smile. "It's been seven months and four days, she says she loves me but if she really did she wouldn't act so ashamed to show it. Even her friends just think we are really close."

"Well...maybe you just need to be patient. Her parents probably aren't as accepting as me and your mother are. Both of us know what it's like to have to hide who you really are from your parents. Maybe she's just afraid that if she tells them or somebody does it for her that they'll keep her from you, and if she has any sense she wouldn't want that at all."

Rose pulls out a few movies and stands, "I know but ma, what if she is just ashamed of me? I understand that she might not feel comfortable with telling other people but does she have to flirty with guys in front of me then expect me to just be okay with it?" she sighs and goes to the tv, starting up the movie. "Maybe I should give her an ultimatum. She can either keep doing what she doing, flirting and actually going out on dates with these guys, or I can just stop seeing her."

I look at my daughter with wide eyes, "She actually going out on dates with these guys?" I ask and she nods.

"That's what she's doing right now actually." Rose smile sadly and makes her way over to the couch, flopping down next to me and laying her head in my lap.

"Sweetheart I think I'm going to have to go with your Aunt K on this one. You deserve better than that. She may have to keep up a reputation for her friends and family but actually going on dates with these guys is taking it too far." I shake my head and thread my fingers through her hair. "You may not think so but she defiantly doesn't deserve you. She doesn't accept herself the way I see it, because if she did she wouldn't have a problem with at least telling her friends."

"Exactly!" Rose stresses, "And her friends are all pro-choice, pro-love and all that jazz. Plus they know I'm into chicks and that I have two moms. They think it's cool and they are constantly asking to meet you guys. So what's her problem?"

I shrug and lean down to kiss her head, "I don't know sweetheart but I think you should listen to what your head is telling you this time and not your heart."

I watch my daughters face as her eyes glass over and her lip starts to quiver before she looks up at me, looking so much like my little girl from ten years ago. "Why doesn't she love me ma? What's so wrong with me that she doesn't want to tell them? Why am I not enough?" she asks and starts to sob.

I quickly pull her into my lap and she buries her face into my hair, "You're more than enough Rose. She's the one missing out if she's crazy enough to let what her parents and friends think dictate what she feels for you. You're the whole garden babydoll and she's just a flower. She should be honored to be a part of you." I lean back and bring my daughter teary face to mine and kiss her forehead, "You are enough you hear me? Don't let anybody make you feel like you aren't."

She just nods and buries her face back into my hair, "Can we just lay here? I've always liked cuddling up with you. Even when I was little." she asks softly, blushing a little.

"Sure thing sweetheart. Do you wanna lay down? I don't think there's anything wrong with wanting to cuddle up with your mommy every now and then." I chuckle, "Even when you get older we can still cuddle whenever you'd like." I kiss her temple and she laughs softly.

"I'd like to lay down. Maybe when mamma gets home we can order Chinese and sleep down here tonight? If I go to my room I'm gonna be freaking out and I'd rather melt down with you guys than by myself." she suggests as I stretch out on the couch and she lays down on top of me, her head resting on my chest and her hands curling under her chin. She always reminded me of a cat when she did that, especially when she was a baby.

"When your mom gets here we'll see how she's feeling about that. For now lets just enjoy the movie mkay?"

She nods, "I love you ma."

"I love you too sweetheart."


End file.
